Tomorrow
by Jillian1
Summary: **FINISHED!!!!!**Post-Truth. Mulder and Scully are living new lives after The Truth, but history repeats itself...
1. Chapter One

****

TITLE: Tomorrow

****

AUTHOR: Jillian

****

RATING: PG-13

****

ARCHIVE: You know, I always put this here in hopes someone will be interested in archiving this. If you'd like to, drop me an email at JILLIBEAN@aol.com so I can be proud. By the way, it's got many chapters to come, so it's incomplete as of now. So basically, if you like it and want to archive it, do so when it's finished.

****

FEEDBACK: GREATLY appreciated. ESCPECIALLY on this story. I've been working on it for quite some time. The first few chapters are slow (which is why they are being posted at the same time), but it gets better, I promise. I just need to build up to what is to come.

****

SUMMARY: Post-Truth. This is going to be a long, chaptered fic. It's got MSR, angst, action, and the occasional line that's mean to be funny. Basically, it's Mulder and Scully living new lives after The Truth, but history repeats itself… PLEASE READ! (Incomplete)

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own em. Later on, I'll own all those unrecognizable characters. The principals name I use later on really is the real principal of that real high school, so I'm using his name too. All The X-Files characters belong to CC, 1013, FOX, and not me : ( 

****

AUTHORS **NOTES**: Okay, people, these are important. This fic is slow at first, I know, but it definitely gets more action packed. All the places they visit or work at in Staten Island are real, I live there. I don't attend that high school, however (bragging time--I go to a school for the gifted.. hehehe--back to notes) I know of it well. Although this will eventually take place in my hometown, it is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT a self-insertion fic. None of the original characters are based on anyone, except the principal, that's his real name. Never met the guy. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this one. I've been working since May to write a post-Truth fic I felt worthy of posting. I hope this is it. ENJOY!

****

Tomorrow by Jillian

****

CHAPTER ONE

Sunlight flooded the hotel room as Fox Mulder pulled open his blinds. Looking down at her, he quietly woke the redhead laying in the bed. "Dana..." He called. "C'mon, Scully, we have to get going." He said. She mumbled something in her bed, but than she realized where she was. "Mmm... Mulder, what time is it?" She asked, sitting up and brushing hair from in front of her eyes.

"About eleven o'clock." He said.

"I haven't slept in so late in such a long time." She mumbled.

"That's because you haven't had me to keep you up all night." He grinned.

"Where are we going, Mulder?" She asked.

"I, uh, don't really know yet. We need to change our names and get a house somewhere."

"And then we can work to stop this, Mulder. We can't let it happen..." She said quietly.

"Scully, I don't know what to tell you... What can we do to stop it? I told you, I've failed."

"No, I won't accept that." She replied quickly.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because all the times I tried to give up, you wouldn't let me. When I was diagnosed with cancer, I was certain I would die, but you wouldn't accept that. After the in vitro didn't take, I was certain I would never have children, but you wouldn't let me give up... I'm not going to let you give up. Just because colonization is supposed to happen doesn't mean it will. You've worked you entire life to stop this, how can you give up now?"

He said nothing, he just walked over to her, and took her face in his hands. Looking into his eyes, Scully could swear she saw tears forming but they left before a drop could fall. He pulled her in close and kissed her lips, holding her body against his own. She returned the kiss, but pulled away. She had to know he wouldn't give up. "Mulder, tell me you'll never stop searching... Tell me this isn't too big for you and I to conquer." She pleaded. He said nothing but kissed her again. Angrily she pulled away.

"Stop trying to shut me up with kisses." She muttered.

"Why?" He asked, kissing her chastely again.

"Because it's going to work." She conceded, kissing him. Quickly she pulled away again. "Why can't you just tell me that?" She asked, hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not ready to say that yet. You know I'd never lie to you. When I know that's true, then I can say it." She broke the embrace and walked over to her overnight bag.

"What time is checkout?" She asked flatly.

"Twelve." He replied.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked.

"Well, I had a lot of places in mind. I thought New York would be a good spot... I mean, if we need to get to DC it would be simple, there's three international airports and it's only a four hour car ride, and there are military bases nearby, where we can try and figure this all out."

"The city? Where are you going to get the money for a nice apartment?" She asked.

"Don't worry about money, Dana." He said cryptically. "I was actually thinking someplace a little quieter than the city, maybe a nearby suburb of Manhattan."

"We could go to Staten Island, um, isn't that the borough that's quieter?" She asked.

"You mean the one with the ferry that Lucy and Fred rode to fight sea-sickness when they were in New York?" He asked.

"You've learned your geography from I Love Lucy?" She asked.

"Nick at Nite has taught me many things." He smiled. "Anyway, I did look into that place, and it seems nice. Not too expensive for a moderate home for a couple like ourselves. We could use a different name and live quiet lives as married couple... Nobody would know we were really trying to uncover a government conspiracy."

"It sounds nice... Where did you get this money, though?"

"Um, well, the Gunmen had developed this way to steal money from stock holders and large banking corporations that will never know it's gone.." He began.

"You stole it? Mulder," She began.

"What are they going to do? I'm already wanted for murder, let's add some more to the list. Scully, we're going to have to break rules. Think about it, before we find a house I'm going to falsify documents so we can get new names and job qualifications... You need to understand that laws don't matter anymore."

"It seems a lot of things don't matter anymore." She sighed.

"Dana, I know this isn't how you wanted things to be, but I can't change the way they are. If it'll make you feel better, I'll try not to ever give up. I can't promise you that I'll succeed, but for your sake I'll try."

"Thank you." She said quietly, the tears that had been threatening to fall retreating. "Do you know how soon we can get a house?" She asked.

"Anxious?" He asked.

"Somewhat... I'm sick of sleeping in cheap motels, is all." She said.

"Everything is going to change, Scully, everything. We can rent a place without going through a real-estate agency. I looked at a few townhouses, nothing too expensive. A nice size for you and I, it's actually too big if anything. They're easy to find, a lot of developers have been buying land. We can stay in a hotel in New York until it's all together."

"Okay, Mulder. How soon can you call someone about things?" She asked.

He pulled out his laptop. "As soon as we come up with a fake name." He smiled. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

See notes and disclaimer in Chapter One.

****

Tomorrow by Jillian

****

CHAPTER TWO

"You ready, Scully? Or should I say, Kathy Carter?" Mulder asked, taking all the bags to the door.

"Yea, one second, Bill Carter." She called from the bathroom as she quickly put on some lipstick. Walking, out, she took her makeup bag in hand and walked up to the door.

"Let's get to the airport, we don't want to miss our flight." He said.

"Paid in cash, I assume?" She asked.

"Yeah, two tickets to Newark Airport." He smiled. She walked out to the car with the few belongings she had with her--a few pairs of clothes, and personal items. Pictures of William and Emily, of her entire family-whom she'd never see again due to the fact they all thought she had died in the explosion at the ruins. She also took that journal she had written to Mulder while she was ill, the one she never had the heart to throw away.

The flight was uneventful except for banter between the two of them, Mulder acting lighthearted and trying to keep an air of levity between them. He was secretly nervous, afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to her. Afraid he'd find out more he didn't want to know... The dead certainly were not lost to him, although he hadn't had any visions since seeing the Gunmen on the side of the road. He noticed Scully looking sad, but he didn't know how to make her feel better... He felt worse. He felt horrible for doing this to her. She turned, feeling his eyes on her and their gaze met. Suddenly, seeing her eyes, he remembered why he couldn't give up--her.

"Hey Scully," He began. "You wanna join the Mile High Club?" He grinned.

"Mulder, I think you've been watching too many of those videos that aren't yours." She smiled.

"I needed *something* to survive on while I was gone... C'mon, be a little spontaneous." He persuaded.

"I'm not spontaneous when it comes to a bathroom I can barely fit in by myself, let alone with you."

"How about elevators?" He asked.

"Elevators?" She repeated.

"There are a lot of elevators in New York City..." He said.

"Your out of your mind, Mulder."

"But would you want me any other way?" He asked.

"Of course not." She smiled.

The plane touched down in Newark Airport at about three in the afternoon. The May air was warm, and Scully listened as Mulder made sure the reservations were in check at the hotel. They rented a car, something not very foreign to them. The got in the car, and drove to the hotel "W." Mulder checked their reservations for the evening and they were shown to their room. As they went up the elevator, Scully notice Mulder looked afraid, or maybe anxious. She took his hand in hers, and looked up into his eyes. Silently she told him they would be okay, and silently his fears were assuaged. They left the elevator, as they had done millions of times in the J Edgar Hoover Building, and walked towards the room they had gotten for the night.

It was large, but unlike the rooms they had shared on so many cases, it only had one bed. Scully looked around, taking in the luxury of the room, and went into the bathroom where she found a large Jacuzzi tub. "I knew you liked baths..." Mulder called from the other room. "Yeah," She began. "With the exception of baths threatened by Donnie Pfaster, I love baths." Accompanied by a slight laugh, she smiled to herself, alone in the bathroom. The door opened and Mulder was behind her. She spun around to face him. "I could really go for a bath right now." She said quietly. Mulder simply smiled and asked "Care for some company?"

Three hours later, a fresh, clean, and happy Fox Mulder was on the phone with the former owner of the house they were going to lease. 

"I must tell you, Mr. Carter, I am a *very* motivated seller." The man said.

"That's wonderful news, because I am a *very* motivated buyer. As a matter of fact, I could give you the money for the first three month lease tomorrow, and could move in as soon as you'd like to move out." Mulder said.

"The house is vacant as of now, Mr. Carter, so you can move in whenever you please. The money by tomorrow would be fabulous, you can move in as soon as you like... Even tomorrow. I'm actually relocating to Miami for a job transfer, and I'm leaving as soon as I can be sure the house has been given to someone." He said.

"I'll meet you at the house tomorrow then, Mr. Johnson. Thanks again." Mulder said.

"Thank you." The man said, before hanging up.

"We're all set?" Scully asked, looking in Mulder's direction.

"Yeah, I've got all the false documents I need, other than furniture and jobs, we're set."

"I could teach, Mulder. A high school biology course." She said. "Chemistry too, I could handle both courses... I would have access to a lab. You can falsify documents saying I have degrees under this name, can't you?" She asked.

"I already have." He replied with a toothy grin.

"And what are you going to do, Mulder?" She asked.

"While I was gone, I kind of anticapated this. So under our now assumed name, I contacted a magazine based here in New York, _UFO Weekly_..."

"You've got to be kidding, we're supposed to lay low.." She said.

"Scully, nobody would know. Besides, do you think the shadow government reads _UFO Weekly_?" She smiled back at him. 

"We have to buy furniture." She said.

"It's a two bedroom, with an eat in kitchen, two bathrooms, and a family room. We're going to need a lot of furniture." Mulder smiled.

"Let me take care of that, I won't mind picking out the interior decoration." She said.

"Okay, might as well get started." He handed her a furniture catalogue.

"How very prepared of you, Mulder." She replied.

"Well, if we move in tomorrow, I'd like to have the beds and necessities in already."

She simply nodded as she circled things throughout the magazine, excited about what tomorrow would bring. 

Much more to come, guys! The chapters get progressively longer, I believe. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER THREE

"Mr. Johnson, thank you for letting us get in so early." Mulder said, standing on the front lawn of his new home.

"No problem, thank you for paying your first payment of the lease so quickly. Well, you have my number if you need to reach me, and all the keys, so I'm going to be leaving. I've got a long flight ahead of me."

"Thanks again, good luck with your new home." Mulder smiled.

"And you with yours." The man nodded, walking away.

"C'mon, Scully, let me carry you over the threshold."

"Mulder, I want to get inside. I've got to meet the furniture guy soon."

"Scully, I've got the keys, and we're not going in until you let me carry you over the threshold." He said.

"Mulder, it's good to see your back in a lighthearted mood--" She began.

"Mmhm, and you put me in it. Scully, you convinced me it was worth fighting. You got me back to my old self, if not just for a little while. Now, let's keep up the goodhearted flirting and let me carry you over the threshold." He said.

"Your old self would have never had the balls to carry me over the threshold." She smiled.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, quickly maneuvering himself into position to scoop her up into his arms.

"What are our neighbors going to think, Mulder?" She demanded, as he headed for the door.

"There goes the neighborhood." He smiled as he fumbled with the keys.

"You should have unlocked it first, Mulder." She said, afraid she was going to fall. "You drop me, and I kill you." She added.

"You trust me, don't you?" He said, knowing she'd answer yes.

"That's not fair. I trust you implicitly, but it doesn't mean you have good balance." They both laughed as he clumsily maneuvered the keys in his hand.

Finally the door was open, and they laughed the entire way into the house. Mulder went back to the car and brought in their few bags, while Scully freshened up in the bathroom. She had spoken previously to the man at the furniture store, explaining her urgency, and he said she could stop by the next day to pick up some of the furniture. 

Within three days, the house was more than a house--it was a home. Home for the two of them. It was nearly completely furnished with all the major necessities, and really quite lovely. The living room was cozy, with a big comfy couch and a large television. Their master bedroom had a king size bed, and bureaus for their clothes, in addition to the walk in closet. There was another bedroom they intended as a guest room. The bathroom downstairs was small with only a shower, but the one upstairs was far larger and connected to their master bedroom. The tub was large, perfect for taking baths. The kitchen was large, an eat in with an island running through the middle. They surrounded it with four lovely stools, and decided they didn't need a dining room just yet, although they could've set up a living room/dining room thanks to the way the house was arranged. The kitchen was in the back of the home, with sliding glass doors onto a deck. The yard was small beyond the risen deck, but they didn't need room back there. They would get an outdoor furniture set for the deck a little later, when they were stable in their new home.

"Mulder, should I call up about teaching today?" She asked, the third day in their home.

"Yeah, um, I saw a public service announcement. Staten Island has a bad teacher shortage due to low pay, you can call 1-800-TEACH-NY and they'll talk to you. With your qualifications, of course, you'll be hired quickly."

"Just what are my newly falsified qualifications?" She asked.

"Masters Degree in Biology and Chemistry from NYU, and your P.H.D. in Bio-Genetics, Dr. Carter." He smiled.

"Not bad." She said, reaching for the phone.

After speaking to the people with the Teach NY organization, she was advised to meet with the principal of Tottenville High School, who was looking for someone to cover biology and chemistry classes while the current teacher took maternity leave. She was going to leave as soon as an adequate replacement was found, but there wasn't much time left in the year. Regardless, Scully thanked the woman, who set up their meeting for the next day, and hung up.

Mulder, however, had it far easier. All he had to do was submit his next article to his UFO magazine, and he was set. He was writing about his experiences seeing the alien ship in Ohio, while Scully sat in a meeting with the principal of Tottenville High School. The school was very large, housing thousands of student, but only about ten minutes from their new home. Quickly she learned Staten Island had many high schools, public and private, and Tottenville was the leading school open to the general public, although there were better, selective schools on the island. She impressed the man thoroughly, and he said she could begin that Monday, three days away. She'd receive her schedule that morning, and she had to be in school at 7:00.

She returned home happily, and saw Mulder typing away at his laptop. "Guess what, G-Man?" She said. He looked up momentarily to see her smile.

"You got the job?" He asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Dr. Carter, biology and chemistry teacher." She smiled.

"Great. You'll have access to the lab, you can work on creating some kind of liquid magnetite."

"It didn't even occur to me..." She mumbled. "If we could inject it, or use it as a weapon somehow, we could beat them. Mulder, this could be our hope."

"It *is* our hope, Scully. It's our way of stopping this... Do you know how old our son will be in 2012? I mean, if colonization were to happen, think of all the things he'd miss. He'd never get to go to high school, or a prom, or on a date, or see a girl naked.." He smiled briefly on the last one.

"Hey, that's why we're fighting." She smiled, trying to cheer him up, her hand behind his neck.

"Hey, Scully?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's go test out the new bed." He said.

"Mulder, we've had the bed for three nights already. It's the middle of the day." She said in mock ignorance. "I don't think I can be sure your intentions are honorable." She smiled.

"No, no you can't. I don't believe they are." He grinned back.

"Good." She said, as they raced up the stairs.

.End chapter three.

****

Thanks for reading! ;) More to come!


	4. Chapter Four

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER FOUR

Scully applied her lipstick carefully in the bathroom mirror that Monday morning, reminding herself of the importance of first impressions. The May air was comfortable, and she wore a pair of black pants and a white tank top with a blue, three-quarter-sleeve, button down blouse over it. Touching her hair up, she walked out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. He looked up from the laptop he was typing on, and smiled.

"You know, it's not fair. I have to get dressed and stand in front of teenage kids all day, and you sit home in your pajamas to write UFO articles." She smiled. He got up and walked towards her.

"Mm, but you look wonderful." He said, kissing her lips. He didn't stop right away, and she knew she had to go.

"Mulder," She sighed. "I just got dressed and put on my lipstick. You keep this up and I'm going to be late for work." 

"Alright, Mrs. Carter. Do I get detention?" He asked.

"It's Dr. Carter." She replied. "I'll see you later." She said, grabbing her briefcase and walking towards the door of the room.

"Have a nice first day." He called to her.

In the doorway she turned to face him. "And Mulder?" She began. "Brush your teeth. You have morning breath." She smiled, exiting the room.

"That hurt, Scully!" She heard him joke as she was trotting down the steps.

She arrived at the school at seven, fifty five minutes before class began. She went to the principals office, who greeted her welcomingly.

"Doctor Carter! Nice to see you. Are you ready for your first day of work?" He asked.

"Yes, very, Mr. Tuminaro." She smiled.

"Okay, well your schedule consists of a biology class period one. Then, you have a chemistry class period four, seven, eight, and nine. Period five is your lunch period, and period six every day you will teach a chemistry lab class. The labs are assigned by the school and all the material will be in the laboratory. The kids are into a routine now, so you won't have a hard time. Period two is your prep period. Here's a printed copy of your schedule complete with all the room numbers. I will advise you that the biology course is freshman, and all but the ninth period chemistry class are sophomores. The ninth period is a particularly difficult group of juniors making up the course for failing it previously. It may be a challenge."

"I'm open to a challenge." She smiled.

"As your resume would indicate. What are you doing in a job like this?"

"I lost interest of being a scientist. I, uh, wanted to give back to the community." She smiled.

"We're glad to have you... And of course, lesson plan sheets and the textbooks are all in your room. There's a note from their former teacher explaining where they left off, as well as the basic format of class and testing they're used to. You'll be prepping them for the NY State Regents Exam, so they must be doing well. That's all, Doctor Carter. I hope you have a lovely day here at Tottenville." He extended his hand to shake.

"I will, Sir, thank you." She said, feeling like she was talking to Skinner.

"Call me John. No need for formalities, Katherine." He smiled. 

"Sure, John." She said, getting up to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You need to be here twenty minutes before period one to offer tutoring to students... It's part of the new UFT contract." He said.

"No problem. Thanks again. Um, John?" She asked. He looked up. "Is the chem lab open period two?"

"You've got the keys in you chemistry classroom, the lab will be empty and all yours." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaving the room.

Scully walked into the empty biology room. She had about a half an hour until her first class arrived. She looked down at the lesson plan, and to her dismay learned they were up to the... Reproductive system. "Wonderful," she said to herself, rolling her eyes. The lesson was on the union of the egg and the sperm. It also explained that not simply intercourse, but in vitro fertilization can produce this union, which is known as a zygote. She was all too familiar with this information, remembering her own attempts at pregnancy... She pushed the depressing thoughts away and thought of a good way to tackle the subject of fertilization. After they finished this system, the last of them all to be studied, they were going to dissect a frog in the lab. Couldn't be worse than a human, or an elephant, for that matter.

Before she knew it, the bell rang, and various students began to walk into the classroom. They were all freshman, so they had to be about fourteen or so. They smiled briefly at her and took their seats, chattering back and forth as she wrote her alias on the blackboard. She was so tempted to write Dr. Scully, she was afraid she might slip up and write the "S" before she could remind herself not too. The bell rang, and the class quieted down for the most part.

"Good morning, everyone, my name is Doctor Carter, and I will be your biology teacher for the remainder of the year." She smiled. "Before we start, I suppose we should get a little familiar with one another," She said, looking down at the book that held all their names. "I'm going to take attendance, and I have the seating arrangements in front of me, so I'll know if your not in your correct seats. I'll give you thirty seconds to get in the right spot while I pretend not to notice." She smiled, as a few students moved their seats. She called out each name, perfect attendance, and smiled to each student. She had no problem teaching a class of adults at Quantico… Could teens really be much worse?

"Okay, class, as I said my name is Doctor Carter, the doctor is indication of my PHD in Bio-Genetics. I also have a Masters Degree in Chemistry and Biology, all from NYU. I understand we are on our last unit, the reproductive system in humans, so if you could kindly tell me exactly where you left off--" She was cut off.

"Yeah, I'll tell you." A boy said, from the back of the room. Ignoring his calling out, and the smiles rising on the faces of a few other students, she looked down at the seating arrangements.

"Okay, Rob, what were you up to?" She asked.

"The penis, the vagina... You know, sperm and eggs, sex. Why don't you tell us *all* about it?" He asked.

Ah, she had found the class smart-ass.

"I would, but I don't think it could help you much." She replied quickly, without thinking. The students laughed, and Rob laughed to.

"You're chill, Doc Carter." He said.

"Chill." She contemplated briefly. "I'm, uh, glad you think so. Now, seriously, I believe you were up to the union of the egg and the sperm, through intercourse. However, sometimes, a woman or a man cannot conceive a child due to infertility, or low sperm count."

"Like Rob, over there." One kid muttered, receiving a dirty look from Scully.

"However, thanks to science, they can have a child due to _in vitro _fertilization." She wrote the words on the board, and continued the class in the same manner. The bell rang sooner than she expected it.

"Have a nice day!" She called out. "And get latex gloves, we're dissecting frogs in lab next week!" Which got a bunch of "eeewww's" from the girls. "I've dissected worse than frogs, girls, don't be so immature. I'll be here in the morning if you need help with anything." She reminded the kids as they left.

Period two. She gathered her belongings, and walked down towards the chemistry lab. It was locked, but she had taken the keys from her classroom to open the door. Quietly as students passed in the hallway, she carried her briefcase in with her. She had actually brought a magnetite sample with her, knowing she'd have access to the lab after school as well as on her free time. Closing the door behind her, but not locking it because it would arise suspicion, she placed her bag down. Looking around, she saw the facility was limited, nothing compared to Quantico, but excellent for a school laboratory. She looked around silently, and took out her cell phone. She dialed her new home number and waited for Mulder to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Fox Mulder? This is Doctor Carter... Why aren't you in class today?" She teased.

"Well, my wife wore me out last night and--"

He stopped at the sound of her laughing.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Scully."

"It's good to laugh." She said quietly. "I'm in the lab, alone, on my free period... It looks well equipped to experiment with the magnetite, during this period and after classes. All I would really need to do is try burning it with different temperatures, to melt it down to liquid without diluting it's elements, which are Iron and Oxygen. It shouldn't be hard to put into liquid form, so as soon as I do we can begin bringing in pieces of the metal and bringing out vials of the liquid."

"You said iron and oxygen... Isn't that rust?" He asked.

"That's the difficulty of production... You have to have the right amount of each molecule, or you'll get nothing more than oxidized iron, which is rusty metal. What I'm going to need is a lot of magnetite. We can call John and Monica for that, we can send them to the quarry and they can mail us." She said. "I've got enough to work with for now, though."

"When can you begin?" He asked.

"Today, I suppose. I can try melting it down." She said.

"Alright, Doctor Carter. Get back to work, no cell phones allowed in school." He said.

"I'll see you later, Mulder." She said, smiling as she hung up the phone.

The day progressed on in the same manner, until she got to her ninth period class. Remembering that they were the kids who had failed the course, and the Regents in June, August, and January, she was rather nervous. What kind of kids couldn't pass the test after three tries? She watched them walk in, and took in their appearance. There were the ones with the black makeup and huge pants, the girls with the tight shirts and tiny shorts, the boys who wore sweatpants and baseball caps backwards, who kept grabbing themselves like they were rappers or something. They took their seats, but didn't stop talking when the bell rang.

"Good afternoon." She said loudly, catching their attention. "I, am your new teacher, Doctor Carter." 

"Ayo, wuttup Doc C?" A boy yelled.

"I suggest you take your seats, class, because I have the arrangements from your previous teacher." She reminded as they shuffled around the room.

"You mean Mrs. Kline? The one who got knocked up?" Another boy called out.

"Come on, that's unnecessary." Scully said. "Take your seats. Now." She said, in her most commanding voice. They did, and she took attendance. A few kids were missing, probably cutting.

With incredibly effort and patience, she managed to teach until the bell rang. The kids sprang from their seats and exited the room, ready to leave. Scully grabbed her stuff, just as anxious to get home. As she was walking in the hall, however, she heard her name come up.

"You got Doctor Carter?" A boy asked. One of her biology students.

"Yeah.." Another boy answered. A chem student.

"Isn't she hot for an old chick?" He asked.

"Dude, she can't be THAT old. 'Cause she is pretty hot, you know? So she can't be old. She's way better than Mrs. Kline, though, that's obvious."

"Definitely. Finally, a teacher whose not like old or fat or something. Gives me a reason to pay attention."

Scully could not resist.

"Good to know you'll be listening to the lessons then, boys." She said, trying her hardest not to laugh as she walked away from the boys, catching the shocked looks on their faces.

She got home quickly and walked in the door, tired but pleased with her first day of work. Putting the briefcase down, empty of any accomplishments as far as the magnetite was concerned, she walked upstairs to meet Mulder. "Mulder," She called. "In here, Scully." She heard from the bedroom. Walking in, she saw him on the bed with his laptop.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You didn't even bother to take off your pajamas!"

"I was waiting for you to get home." He joked, getting up. "How was day one?"

"Well, some of the students aren't exactly wonderful, but apparently I'm 'chill', and hotter than the last teacher." She smiled.

"Well, the latter was a given." He said, kissing her softly. The kiss wasn't soft for long, and soon she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I just got home, Mulder. Did you miss me *that* much?" She smiled.

"We have a whole year to make up for, Dana." He smiled. He used Dana and Scully interchangeably, but Dana was mostly reserved for something romantic or emotional.

"I believe we should also compensate for the time you were missing the first time around..." She smiled.

"And then there were those seven years of just partnership..." He smiled, kissing her again.

There new life was turning out relatively good. Hopefully it would only get better. With each tomorrow, something more changed. Recently, with each tomorrow, they'd been forgetting the pain of the yesterdays. Scully and Mulder couldn't help but look forward to all the tomorrow's in the world.

.end chapter four.

Love it? Hate it? Still lots more to come! Let me know how I'm doing so far! Review or drop an e-mail to JILLIBEAN@aol.com. If you've noticed, the chapters are getting progressively longer, and soon will have more action, I promise! Thanks for reading!  
-Jillian


	5. Chapter Five

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Two days later, in the afternoon, the "Carter's" received a knock at the door. Mulder walked over and opened it, to see two happy people standing outside. Neighbors. Wonderful. Couldn't they just put up a sign that said "antisocial conspiracy theorists" up front? 

"HI!" The woman said, far to excited. "I'm Jane Fairfax, and this is my husband, Scott!" She said, gesturing to the heavyset man next to her. She was blonde, with some bad makeup and bushy eyebrows. Judging by the terrible black routes, and color of the aforementioned bushy eyebrows, she was not a real blonde.

"Hi, I'm Bill Carter. Kathy, the neighbors are here!" He called. Scully trotted over to the front door.

"Hi, I'm Kathy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! We would've came sooner, but we were away on vacation. So where are you guys from?" The woman asked.

"Well, my wife was a Navy brat and grew up all over the place." He said. "I'm originally from South Carolina, but we met in Manhattan at NYU." He said, coolly. As if it really happened.

"Well, we just dropped by to let you know you have friends next door! If you'd like, you can come on over--"

"Thank you, but we've got a lot to get done today." Mulder said quickly.

"Yes, we're very busy with moving in and whatnot." Scully said, just as quickly.

"Well, nice seeing you." The man said.

"You too!" They said, walking away.

"Neighbors, Scully." Mulder smiled.

"Hooray." She mocked enthusiasm.

"Do we have to be friends with them?" Mulder asked.

"I'm afraid we might." She smiled.

The days progressed in similar, boring fashions. Scully began to wonder what they had told her family. Did they have a funeral for her? For Mulder? Did Charlie and Bill Jr. fly out with the family to say goodbye? Her mother... How did she deal with believing she lost two daughters? The thought was too much for Scully, and tears formed in her eyes. Why should her mother have to believe that? Breaking their biggest rule--secrecy--she took out a piece of paper one morning before Mulder was awake.

Mom,

I am writing to let you know I am alive, but I'm hiding. I have to hide, or they'll kill me, and Mulder. It's for the same reason I had to give up William, because Mulder and I must fight the good fight. You cannot tell anyone, not Bill Jr., not Charlie. Nobody. Only you, AD Skinner and two Bureau agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes, know Mulder and I are alive. I love you, Mom, I couldn't let you believe you lost two daughters. I was not supposed to write you even this short note, for the safety of all us. If they knew you know... They will do anything to find us because we know how to destroy them. I will try to write every now and then. I love you, Mom. I always will.

Your Daughter,

Dana

Crying softly, she sealed it in an envelope and searched for a stamp. Addressing it by heart, she slipped it into her purse. Looking at Mulder sleep, she felt as if she could watch him in his peaceful dream forever. Walking over to him, she touched his face and leaned over him. She placed a feather light kiss on his lips, but his eyes fluttered and he looked up.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I love you, Mulder." She said quietly. It was not a phrase they often threw back and forth, it was something understood and rarely said.

"I know you do, Dana. I love you too." He said tiredly.

"I'm, uh," She began to change to subject. "I'm almost finished with the magnetite. I think I've got the exact melting temperature to keep the molecules in tact."

"Mmm," He sighed tiredly. "Good, Scully, good." 

"The kids have been making fun of me for always being in the lab." She smiled. "What can I say? I'm a nerd."

"Wouldn't want you any other way. That confusing science talk is a turn on, Scully."

"I'll remember that." She smiled, leaving the room. "I'll see you later, Mulder."

Scully stood over a Bunsen burner, mixing a silver liquid. When she was content with its texture, she turned off the burner, and using a dropper, administered a drop onto a slide. It was the beginning of June, and the room was hot, but she didn't notice. She was *sure* she had it right this time. Putting the slide under an electron microscope, she looked down. It was the same structure as observed in the solid form. She had been right! Silently thanking God she had written down her procedure to arrive at this result, she whipped out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She heard Mulder ask.

"I got it." She said, excitedly.

"The liquid magnetite?"

"YES! I've got it! Mulder, Mulder, do you know what this means! This means we can produce large quantities, here, and send the results to John or Monica and they can sneak me into Quantico and I can teach them how to do and, and, this is amazing!"

"Scully, calm down, you're getting ahead of yourself. Let's produce some here first, make sure the plan's foolproof." He said.

"Okay," She said, giddy like a schoolgirl. "I have to go, the bell's going to ring. I need to clean up first." She smiled to herself.

"Okay, good work, Dana." He said, before hanging up.

Smiling ridiculously as she put things away, she placed the vial of the liquid into her briefcase. Suddenly, a student walked in. It was one of her freshman, a girl named Julie.

"Hey, Julie, can I help you?" She asked.

"You look happy, Doctor Carter. Whatchya workin' on?" She asked.

"Something that took me forever." She smiled. 

"'Kay. Well, I just wanted to know if we need to gloves for tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're dissecting frogs." Scully said.

"That's sooo gross." She said.

"It's nothing, I've dissected an elephant, not to mention a person." She slipped.

"What? Like autopsies?" She asked.

"Yes, its, uh, a college requirement for my field." She lied.

"Okay, cool. See you later, Doctor Carter." She smiled, leaving the room to catch up with the boy waiting for her in the hallway. Scully had really come to like her students. It was almost as if they were friends. She would pay attention to them in the hallway, watching and remembering herself in high school. Back when thinks like dead frogs grossed her out. Back when her biggest problem was trying to find some way to not get caught kissing Marcus hello or holding his hand in the hallway of the Catholic school they attended. Before magnetite. But it wasn't worth being before her troubles… Those times were before Mulder. Before she knew what love was. 

Dana Scully rushed home, to find Mulder at his computer typing up an article about Super Soldiers. He had made it vague, simply hinting at the possibility, and had just begun writing it. He had previously finished an article detailing his abduction experiences, and explaining Scully's as well. He didn't want to go to far into detail about the Super Soldiers because he knew the project was not yet in full swing, and they still had time to conquer it--he didn't want to compromise that. 

"You have it?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled.

"Let me see it." He said anxiously.

"It's just a vial of silver liquid, don't get overly excited." She said, taking it from her briefcase.

"Dana, this is it. We can survive this now. We can get mass quantities made years before colonization begins... And when it comes we'll be ready."

"I know. We need more metal. Who do we call?" She asked.

"The Bureau, um, the quarry in DC was full of it."

"We can get Skinner or Reyes or Doggett to get it for us, and I'll send them the procedure. We can also make more little by little at the lab at school. Get me the phone." She said.

He quickly left to get telephone, and handed it to her. 

"Do you know Skinner's phone number?" She asked.

"No." He sighed.

"Damnit, me either. I have it somewhere... Wait, I'll call Monica." Scully said.

"You know her number by heart?" He asked.

"Well, I tried to have a friend while you were gone, Mulder." She smiled.

"As long as you don't know Doggett's number too well.." Mulder joked.

"Actually..." She said teasingly.

"Will you call already?" He asked.

Smiling, she dialed Monica's number.

"Hello?" Monica asked, picking up the phone.

"Monica Reyes?" Scully said.

"Yes... Is, is this Dana?" Monica asked.

"Yes, it is." Scully said. 

"How are you guys? Where are you?" Monica asked.

"We're fine, very good actually, in New York. Staten Island to be exact."

"Nice, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Well, I took a job as a high school teacher, and in the chemistry lab I developed injectable liquid magnetite." 

"Oh my God, Dana, with something like that we could..." She trailed off.

"I know. You need to do something for us. Get John and Skinner to organize some way of extracting magnetite, from the quarry by the train station we were at that night. Once that's taken care of, I can fax you guys the procedures for production... You don't have any laboratory experience, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't... I'm sure Skinner can set up a new lab assistant to produce it or show me or John how to."

"Okay. Listen, for reference can you give me John's number, and Skinner's?"

"John's here now, if you need to speak to him. We're hanging onto Gibson for a while."

"That's okay, tell them I said hi, though."

Monica gave her the numbers and Scully gave them there's. Monica promised to call back soon with news when she spoke to Skinner. 

"I'll let you get back to Mulder." Monica said.

"I'll let *you* get back to Doggett." Scully said, followed by some quick goodbyes.

Mulder looked up at her.

"John was there?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"What's going on between those two?" Mulder asked, smiling.

"I think they're, um, together... I've seen hand holding." She smiled.

"Just hand holding?" He asked.

"Well, they knew each other a long time ago... They use first names, too."

"You still don't use my first name, but then again I'm probably the only Fox on the planet." He smiled. 

"Why are you so curious about John and Monica?" She asked.

"I don't know, it feels like they're stealing our thing." Mulder said.

"Our thing?" Scully asked, the infamous eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... Except they didn't have to wait seven painfully long years to make anything of the office sexual tension. Seriously, male and female partners, friends, and then they fall in love. Sound familiar?" He asked.

"Yes, but only because we probably stole this 'thing' from someone else."

"True, but still... They should have to wait. What about not ruining a friendship?"

"It didn't ruin ours, Mulder." Scully said.

"Ah, true. But we overcame the urges for seven years."

"Somehow.." Scully said.

There was a slight pause.

"Hey, Dana, it's Friday night. You want to go out?" He asked.

"Where to? We never go out." She said.

"Uh uh uh, now we're Bill and Katherine. We go out all the time!" He said.

"Do we really? Where to?" She asked.

"I don't know. They've got to have some good restaurants around here."

After calling their energetic neighbors for a restaurant suggestion, they decided upon a popular Italian restaurant, Angelina's. They changed, and Scully fixed her makeup and hair, and they left. They pulled up to a cute place, not too crowded, and were shown a table in the back. A candle was on the table, and it was pretty romantic, something neither of them were used to.

"It's weird... I don't think we've ever eaten in a place like this." Mulder said.

"How sad is that?" Scully asked. 

"Very. We usually just order in... The fanciest place we went to was Casey's, and that was just a pub. I don't know, *Katherine*, maybe we could get used to this."

"Maybe, William." She smiled.

They ordered the most expensive wine in it's largest bottle, which was absolutely delicious. Both of them had chicken parmesan, which was just as wonderful. By the time the food was finished, they'd polished off the bottle of wine. Foregoing desert, they paid the ridiculously expensive tab, and got ready to leave. Walking to the car, the effects of the wine were obvious. 

"Mul'er, you okay to drive?" Scully asked.

"Yes, you drank the most of the wine." Mulder said.

"Mm, did not." She said, followed by a long pause.

"I had fun tonight, Dana." Mulder said.

"You sound like it's our first date." She said, smiling.

"Well, we never actually went on a date." Mulder reminded her.

"Yeah, you're right. We started as friends, and then just jumped to the good stuff." 

"The good stuff, Scully?" Mulder said, as he opened the door to the car for her, and they each got in. "It wasn't good before we started having sex?" He asked jokingly.

"No, it was just different... We used to take these car rides, like this one, on cases though, and we'd just sit here like idiots, not saying anything, and it was awkward. Well, not awkward, 'cause we were friends… But different." She began her first of several run-on sentences that night. "But then everything changed in one night, and then we were able to talk, really talk like this, on all the car rides." She said.

"You've had too much wine, Scully." Mulder said, amused at her sloppy appearance. It was amusing because of it's rarity.

"No, it's true, it's the little things that changed... Sometimes you call me Dana now. You never called me Dana unless it was really serious, but now you call me it once in a while, especially when your being emotional or romantic or something."

"I suppose you're right." Mulder said. After a pause, Scully looked over at him.

"Hey Mulder?" She said, getting his attention. "Let's get home so we can skip ahead to the good stuff."


	6. Chapter Six

****

AUTHORS NOTES: Here comes the fluff… *Sigh*

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER SIX

Scully woke up with a pounding headache. Pulling herself out from under Mulder's arms, she got up and put on her robe. Suddenly, she felt violently ill and raced for the bathroom. Hearing her throwing up, Mulder got up and rushed to the bathroom. He said nothing, just held her hair back for her. She wasn't sick long, and washed her face. She looked up at him and said "Thanks for holding my hair back."

"What's wrong Scully?" He asked.

"I feel sick, Mulder." She said.

"Probably hung over." Mulder said.

"No, no I don't think I drank enough to be hung over... I mean I know it's been a while since I've drank at all, so I suppose it could be, but.."

He put his hand up to her forehead.

"No fever." He said. "Do you feel sick with something like the flu?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have a headache, and I feel sick, kind of sick like I was when I was pregnant with William." She said quietly.

"Well, um, how similar is the feeling?" He asked, silently hoping that they felt *exactly* the same.

"Very similar, Mulder. Very. Then again, I haven't had a hangover since... Probably college, so I don't know. It could be that too."

"Yes, but we both know that you could be..." He couldn't say it. He couldn't put that kind of burden on her shoulders. 

"Can a miracle happen twice?" She asked in merely a whisper.

"I'll be right back, Scully, I'm going to the pharmacy." He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran to the car.

Scully felt her eyes fill with tears. Could it be true? Inside, she knew it. The pains were exactly the same as they were when she was pregnant with William... But how? She was *barren,* she wasn't supposed to be blessed with a child at all, and now it was possible she was unexpectedly blessed again. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she let a few tears fall as she thought of *their* son--the son they'd never really know.

Mulder pulled the car into the lot of CVS at the fastest rate he'd ever driven. Nearly running, he reached the entrance to the pharmacy. Quickly glancing at the aisles, he figured out where the pregnancy tests were, and grabbed one. He was almost afraid... What if the test was inaccurate? He couldn't get her hopes up, he couldn't let her feel as if she would lose yet another child. Somehow, he doubted she'd feel that way. It was like he could *feel* that she was right about what she felt... That there really was another addition to the Mulder family line on the way.

He ran into the house yelling her name. "Dana, I got it!" He called after her. She ran downstairs, and hugged him.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Record timing." She smiled. "I don't like suspense."

"After the test, we'll go see a doctor and get his formal opinion." He said.

"I'll go... See what happens." She smiled.

About five minutes later, the test results were clear. She screamed for Mulder to come into the room. "Mulder! Mulder, come here!" He ran into the bathroom, and saw tears in her eyes. Looking up at him quietly, she said "I was right, Mulder, I'm pregnant." A smile curved up her lips.

"Oh, oh, oh my God, Dana," He said, at a loss for words. He just held her, and she smiled through the tears of joy that were falling from her eyes.

"Mulder... I'm so lucky. How did something so improbable happen again?" She asked.

"Well, we have been.." He trailed off.

"Yes, without any protection." She added.

"Well we had assumed..."

"I know, I know. What a blessing, Mulder... Wait. Wait. I didn't really think about this until now, but our child's going to grow up.." She hesitated.

"I know, under a different name. We'll have to call each other Kathy and Bill, how odd will that be?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know, I wasn't ready for this in a way. I mean, I'm thrilled, absolutely, but do you realize how hard it will be accomplish what we want to with another life to look after?" She said.

"We didn't bring this child here on purpose, but it's a gift, Dana. If he or she means I have to call you by your middle name, so be it. If they have to live under another life and never know about the way things used to be... Then that's how it has to be."

"I know." She whispered quietly, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy, Mulder. I feel like I'm being selfish to bring a child into this now, to want one so badly, but--"

"No, Dana, no. You're not being selfish. You're being loving."

"I love you, Mulder. Thank you." She said.

"No, Dana, thank you. Look at what me and you have created." He said, his hand on her obviously still flat stomach.

"Mm, we don't know that yet. We need to go to a doctor, Mulder." She said.

"Yeah, Scully. Um, we could look in the phone book for a clinic with an OB/GYN." He said. "We don't really need to worry if they're after us now."

"It's nice to feel safe." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Mulder nodded. 

Sitting in a cold doctor's office that afternoon, Scully looked at Mulder. The exam had been done and she was waiting for the doctor to return, sitting in a hospital gown. His eyes reassured her hoped, assuaged her fears. Her eyes did the same to him. The female doctor walked back into the room. Anxiously, Scully fiddled with her hands. The doctor wore a smile on her face, and Scully's eyes widened.

"Katherine, I have some wonderful news for you and your husband. You are indeed three weeks pregnant. Of course, considering your past fertility problems, this must come as shock to you. I'll let you two take the moment alone." She smiled. "You're all done, by the way, and you can change back into your clothes." She left the room quietly.

"I'm so happy, Dana." He said, getting up to reach out and hold her.

"Me too," She told him. "Me too."


	7. Chapter Seven

****

AUTHORS NOTES: I know, the chapters have been short lately. That's why I posted six and seven together. After I get some feedback, I'll quit holding chapter eight ransom!

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Dana Scully and Fox Mulder left the doctor's office smiling, hand in hand. This was it, they were going to have a second child. Amazed that they could be blessed this way, nothing was said at first after they walked out of the office. When they reached the car, Mulder spoke up.

"Do you want to go out and celebrate?" Mulder asked.

"Not really, actually. I would like to go home and curl up next to you. That's celebration enough for me." She smiled.

"Whatever you want." Mulder smiled, driving in the direction of their home.

The air was hot and thick, June would arrive within days and school would be out soon. Scully most likely was going to teach summer school, and teach until she was very ready to give birth. She was beginning to really form somewhat of a bond with the kids she taught, she liked them, she looked out for them. She understood why teachers still teach, regardless of the pay--it's rewarding to see your students pass a test and apply knowledge you've given them.

They were laying in bed together that evening, it was still early but they were exhausted. They had been out late the night before, and a lot had happened since. The light on the bedside table was still burning, not too brightly, but enough to illuminate the two people on the bed. Facing one another, they each looked contentedly into the eyes looking back at them. 

"So, Scully, are you happy with this new life?" He asked her.

"I think I am. I mean, it's nothing I had planned, but I feel blessed. I've got to see a new side of myself, I'm pregnant, and I'm teaching some great kids." She said.

"Teenagers... Can you believe one day we'll have one?" He asked.

"No, I can't. I remember being one, all the stupid things I did... And now that I interact with them daily, I suppose I have an even better understanding of what it's like today. It makes me wonder what William will be like. Will he be the type that studies a lot? Will he be popular? Will he go to all the parties and drink the alcohol? Will he have girlfriends? It's all the things you did in high school that you weren't supposed to.."

"I find it hard to believe Dana Scully was much of a bad girl in high school." Mulder said.

"Oh, I went through my stages. The entire cigarette thing, smoking for the thrill of it... But that was younger. I mean, I went to high school and just... Did high school things, I suppose." She said.

"Like what, chess club?" He teased.

"No, I'll have you know I was pretty damn cool in high school. I had a boyfriend, and plenty of friends and we occasionally partied." She smiled. "Besides, how cool could you have been, Spooky?" She teased.

"You've got a point... I was head of the UFO Club I created. It, uh, didn't last long due to lack of interest. I never really held a steady girlfriend or anything, I wasn't always this handsome, you know." He joked. "But, I did have my fair share of friends, and I pretended to have fun... I was a screwed up kid, over Samantha. I didn't really go out and party much... I mean, every once in a while I'd have drink, I guess to dull the pain almost."

"Ah, the old shot of vodka, forget the troubles type of drink." She smiled.

"You act as if your familiar with them." Mulder said.

"Well, somewhat. I had an older sister, so I had my first drink at about fifteen. It was actually in my friends basement, a wine cooler. Needless to say it wasn't all that amazing. About a year later, at a party, I *really* drank. I supposed I did it for the same reason as the smoking, it was illicit, and even better because it had an affect... Plus it took my mind off of school and perfection for a while. So like I said, I was at this party, and I got so nervous my mom would smell it on me when I got home or I would make an ass of myself that I didn't really enjoy it. Of course when I got to college and it was legal, it was a lot more fun." She smiled. "And less frequent. I studied my ass off in college." She finished.

"Ever smoke the wacky weed, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"The wacky weed?" She grinned, positioning herself so she could lay on her side and lean on her arm, bent at the elbow and resting her head on her hand. "I didn't think anyone still called it that. Well, there's a story behind that. I was in college, and I had this roommate, Lily. Lily was into a lot of things, guys, parties, she didn't last as my roommate long before she dropped out. Anyway, she had all of these people over, I still remember... It was a Friday night. I was going to go out with some old friends and Missy later on that night, it was only about seven. I was flipping through some magazine, and I smell what I think is burning rubber. Then I realized it was pot, and I got up and walked inside. I wasn't intending on smoking any, but then Lily asked me to sit down with her friends. There was about five of them there, two girls and three guys. So I sit down, and all of a sudden I'm surrounded by smoke and they're offering me a drag of this joint... And I remember Missy had tried it and she turned out okay, so I did. Before I knew it felt sloppy and tired and then Missy came to pick me up..."

"And you went out for a night on the town?" Mulder asked.

"No. I got on the elevator and threw my guts up." She smiled, pulling the blanket she was under up to her chin. The air conditioning was making the house rather chilly.

"Lovely." Mulder nodded.

"What about you? Ever smoke the wacky weed?" She asked.

"Yeah, when I was seventeen and depressed. I had been seeing this girl and she ditched me, and my friends were into it. It was around the time of year Samantha had disappeared, and I got off track from studying and smoked it a few times. Then I failed a test and a teacher lectured me about how I'd never get into Oxford. I wanted more than anything to get the Hell away from my parents... So I never touched it again." He smiled.

"Yeah, after the vomiting incident, I stayed away from it. Then I met Daniel in med school... We drank on occasion, mostly wine, but it wasn't sloppy college binge drinking as I had occasionally done earlier. Of course, then it was adulterous drinking." She said. "So I guess it was just as bad."

"Ehhh... Scully had her share of boyfriends, huh? First this high school boyfriend, what was his name?"

"Marcus. I feel funny talking about him with you... Eddie Van Blunhdt had me talking about him." She smiled.

"Ah, I see, the ole' Silent H. Then came along the med school teacher, followed by the FBI academy instructor... You've got a thing for teachers, don't you Scully?" He teased.

"And you have a thing for manipulative bitches." Scully muttered.

"You've got a point, but when I knew her Diana wasn't as bad. Phoebe, she was *always* a bitch." He said.

"Were there any other ones I don't know of?" He asked.

"Well, there was this vampire, but at the moment you were, um, not on this planet." Mulder conceded.

"Wait a minute... A vampire?" She asked, without a smile on her face. "While I was... Mulder, I mean, I thought even back then we felt... Jesus, Mulder! How could you do something like that while I was..." She trailed off, hurt in her eyes.

"No, Scully, it's not how you think it was. I was screwed up when you were gone. I blamed myself for it, rightfully so, and I was trying to get myself killed. All her lovers had been killed, and I... Look, it's in the past now, along with the Ed Jerse incident." He said. "At least I don't have a tattoo to mark the moment."

"That's different. You weren't being tested on at the moment. You were just being an asshole." She said. "And there was a lot going on inside my head when I was in Philadelphia."

"You know I never meant to hurt you, I know you know that. Why should we argue about it now?" He asked.

"I'll never bring up the vampire if you don't bring up Ed." She said quickly, finally with a smile.

"Agreed." Mulder said just as quickly.

"I guess none of it matters now, anyway." She said quietly.

"We've got each other now, and all the teachers and manipulative bitches are gone." Mulder said quietly, reaching over to shut off the light. He put his arms around Scully and held her close. "I love you, Dana."

"I know Mulder. I love you too. Soon there'll be one more of us to love." 


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

Scully put on her makeup, looking in the mirror. Would she tell her boss? Her students? She *had* to tell her boss eventually. Of course, she could work up until she was about eight months. It wasn't like the FBI, she wasn't chasing after criminals or aliens. She was standing in front of a bunch of teenagers. She was lined up to teach summer school, and the principal told her that she would almost positively have a permanent job at Tottenville. She was excited, and noted the irony in the fact that she had replaced a teacher who had gotten pregnant.

"Mulder, I'm leaving. I'll tell the boss today so we can decide what to do." She said.

"Have a nice day, Scully. I've got an article to finish." He murmured. 

"Oh, and the horrible strain on you that must be." She said sarcastically.

"Scully... Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Walking over she kissed his lips. His arm behind her back, he pulled her close to apply more pressure. Pulling away, she looked down at him.

"That is why you get no kiss. You always ask for too much at this early, pre-work hour." She smiled, walking out.

"Good luck with your boss, Scully." She heard as she walked down the stairs.

Sitting quietly in his office, before first period, she tried to figure out the best way to tell her boss. She smiled to herself imagining how crazy the truth would sound... *Well, I'm pregnant by my partner with our second miracle child.* He looked over at her, awaiting her message.

"You said you had some news for me?" He asked.

"Yes, um, I've just gotten word from a doctor that I am pregnant." She said.

"Congratulations, Katherine." He said.

"Thank you, John. Of course, I'd like to stay in the classroom as long as possible, so you won't have to worry about finding a summer school replacement. However, by the time I am ready to take maternity leave, the new school year will have begun. I don't know at this moment how long I'll be gone..." She trailed off.

"Well, being that the teacher you're filling in for will be returning, we won't absolutely need you here. We were going to keep you, and we will still do so, simply because of your wonderful qualifications. However, if you can't be here, the classes will simply be larger. When and if you choose to return after taking your leave, we will divide up classes for you, or you'll take some classes from over-worked teachers. Of course, we're speaking in the far future." He said.

"Thank you so much." Scully said. "And, is there a policy on letting students know about matters like this?" She asked.

"No, there isn't. Of course once you begin showing it will be obvious, but you can tell them as early as you'd like to. From seeing other teachers in this situation, I believe honesty is the best policy." He smiled.

"Thank you, John. I'd better get to my room." She smiled.

"Congratulations, again, Katherine." He said. She returned his smile and left the office.

Her period one class shuffled in the room drearily. Scully, of course, had a smile on her face. She greeted the students as they took their seats, and her demeanor was noticeably more happy than usual, not that she was ever particularly unhappy in her classroom, but she never smiled this much. 

"Good morning, everybody." She said cheerfully.

"Do we still have that test tomorrow?" One boy asked.

"Yes, of course you still have that test tomorrow." She replied.

Her reply was met by a collective groan.

"Oh, c'mon. The more I test you, the better you'll get, and then you'll all pass your Regents and you can thank me for testing you so much." She smiled.

"Hey, Doctor Carter, you gunna be around next year? I'd like to pass the chemistry Regents too." A female student asked.

"Well, there are certain circumstances surrounding that.." She began. Should she tell them?

"What do you mean? Are they going to let our old teacher come back? You're better anyways. She was really nasty." 

"Well she'll be back, but I may be back as well. I'll be here for summer school, not that I expect to see *any* of you there after my tests... But, I may not be back for the beginning of next year, because my husband and I are expecting a child." She smiled.

"Aww, Doctor Carter's havin' a baby!" A girl squeaked.

"For real?" A boy asked. She nodded, eyebrows infamously raised.

"How ironic." One of the smarter girls said.

"Yes, I am aware of the irony that I replaced a pregnant teacher." She smiled. "Now, enough about me, we have a test to prepare for. Take out your workbooks." She said, calling their attention.

The day progressed similarly, classes knowing about her pregnancy from their friends, and her confirming their rumors. Her remedial chemistry class, who had lab that day, were not as well behaved, however. Instead of congratulations, she got a bunch of slang terms after she'd heard them whisper the news to one another as they walked in. The bell rang and she called for their attention.

"Okay, class, quiet down. We have a lot to do today." She said, as some of the students put on the goggles as they did every time they entered the chemistry lab.

"Ayo, Doc Carter, is it true?" One student asked.

"Is what true?" She asked.

"Are you knocked up?" Another called out.

"Excuse me?" She demanded. "I am not 'knocked up,' I'm expecting a child."

"Whose is it? Yo, it's definitely Mr. Hanson's..." One kid said, cracking up the class. Mr. Hanson was a teacher about her age, whom she had befriended. They weren't exactly good friends, but he was basically the only teacher she really spoke to. They had the same lunch period so they ate together, and she assumed that's why the remark had been made.

"Would you like to go discuss that with the principal, Eric? It's my *husband's,* genius. Now, there will be no further discussion of the matter being that it does not relate to chemistry--"

"What if this was biology, then it would relate." Eric argued.

"Wow, Eric, you learned something. It's a shame this is *chemistry* and not *biology*. Keep it up and see what happens. Now if any of you want to pass the Regents Exam put on your goggles and shut your mouths!" She said, her voice having risen quite a few decibels. 

Apparently, she got through to them because her pregnancy wasn't mentioned for the rest of the period.

Seventh period, she had her favorite chemistry class. They were smart kids, an honors class. They filled into the room, smiling knowingly but not asking her about her pregnancy. Due to the fact that they were being so cooperative, she openly told them. "I'm sure you've all heard already, but for those of you who have not, I am currently expecting a child. Of course, that's about eight and half months away." She smiled. "So we have plenty of time to get ready for the Regents. Please take out your Chemistry workbooks and turn to page one hundred and thirty."

The students obediently took out the workbooks. It was almost time for their big Regents Exams, it was already June. Even in her most well behaved class, she could see the rules of the dress code gradually being broken. Tank tops, short shorts... She couldn't blame them. It *was* hot, and this was the style. And of course, it was almost the end of the school year. Nobody was going to suspend them at this point anyway.

As she was instructing the class in a review, she noticed one of her students eyes kept twitching. After several glances in her direction, Scully noticed that they were dilated. This was one of her top students, probably her favorite, Gina. Scully was almost sure she wasn't using any type of drug--especially not before class. After the twitches, muscle spasms began to wrack the girls arms. Concerned with her condition and the dazed look of her dilated pupils, Dana called out to the girl.

"Gina, are you feeling okay?"

No response.

Suddenly, she fell into a seizure. Scully dropped her book as students shouted. At her side within seconds, Scully tried to calm down the rest of the students. "Call 911! One of you has a cell phone, call, damnit!" She screamed when the shocked students met her with empty stares. Quickly enough, phones were calling 911. "Get the nurse, Johnathon, go!" She screamed, continuing to care for Gina as she had learned as a doctor.

"Can you hear me, Gina?" She asked the girl. She was a pretty girl, tall and blonde with bright blue eyes. There was no answer. "Whose close to Gina?" Scully demanded, as the girls seizures subsided.

"I am." A student, Jessica, answered.

"Does she suffer from epilepsy? Or any other seizure causing diseases?" She asked.

"No, and I know her better than anyone." The girl said.

"Is she using any drugs?" Scully asked.

"No." The girl replied.

Why was she having a seizure? It didn't make any sense. Suddenly, she began to come out of the daze. "Gina! Gina, can you hear me?" Scully's concerned demands were met by a groggy moan. 

"What happened? Are you using anything?" She demanded.

"No..." The girl managed to mumbled. "My... Shoulder. Felt, a prick." She said. "Thought it was nothing..."

Scully looked on the back of the girls arm, thankfully she had been wearing a tank top.

A puncture wound.

Just then she fell into seizures again, but suddenly paramedics were there with a stretcher to take her away. "There's a puncture wound behind her left shoulder! She's been injected with some kind of drug!" Dana shouted. Shaken, Scully demanded to go with her. The principal, however, asked that she stayed with the other students until the end of the period. Unhappily obliging, she walked back behind her desk. Bending down to pick up her book she had dropped, she noticed a piece of paper protruding from it.

"_Keep creating the liquid and the kids keep getting hurt_."

Keeping her composure in order to keep the students calm, she slipped the note into her briefcase and looked back towards the class. The students were panicked and confused, and she knew there was no way she could teach them anything while they were worrying about their classmate. She stared blankly at them for a while, not knowing what to say. A hand raised from the back of the room, and it belonged to a misty-eyed girl.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked simply.

"I, uh, couldn't tell you for sure right now. As soon as this bell rings I'm going to go find out what happened, and I promise as soon as I get back here I'll let you guys know. I'm sure she'll be okay, the seizures didn't look that serious." She said, sugarcoating her real worries for the teenagers.

It was about five minutes later that the bell rang. Scully grabbed her briefcase and darted out of the room, towards the nurses office. On the way, she took out her cell phone and dialed the house. The phone rang three times when Mulder picked it up. "Hello?" He said.

"Mulder." She said quietly, pushing through a sea of students.

"Scully, what's wrong?" He asked, sensing her trouble.

"Someone's on to us." She whispered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"A student in my class fell into a seizure. She had a puncture wound on her back and recalled feeling a prick earlier, but attributing it to just a friend or whatnot... However her pupils were dilated and she was clearly drugged." She said.

"How do you know it was someone after us?" He asked.

"There was a note... In my book. I have to go, I have to go see her. I'll call you back when I know more." She said frantically, approaching the medical office.

"Where did they take her?" Scully demanded, bursting into the office.

"Gina Polemi?" The startled secretary asked.

"Yes. Which hospital?" She said.

"Saint Vincent's." She said. 

"I just moved here.. Can you give me directions?" Scully asked frantically.

"Yes, sure." The woman replied, scrawling things onto the paper.

Her eyes filled with tears of guilt as she got into her car. Just when she thought it was all working out, everything comes crashing down on her again. It was her fault this girl was sick, hell, what if she died? How could she live after that? After losing so much and now causing a young girl to lose her life... Scully would not let that happen. Speeding across the expressway, she arrived at the hospital in about twenty minutes. Running into the Emergency Room, she saw the principal standing there.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" She asked, wracked with guilt.

"She's in stable condition... She's asleep, they put her under. They're running a toxicology scan to see what she's on."

"She had, a uh, puncture wound.." She trailed off, her eyes tearing and voice shaking.

"Katherine, she's going to be okay. It's all right. You acted perfectly... You did all the right things."

If only he had known why the girl had fell into those seizures...

"How did you know how to handle a seizure?" He asked.

"I'm a medical doctor." She murmured.

"Really? You didn't put it on your resume."

"I never practiced. I didn't want to go into medicine... I didn't want to seem over qualified." She sputtered. 

"I think you can go see her now. The tox scan shouldn't be done for about an hour or so."

Scully wandered the room the principal told her was Gina's. Slowly, she opened the door. Seeing the parents inside, she went to close it, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." She murmured.

"It's okay." The woman said. "Are you from her school?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm her chemistry teacher Doctor Carter... She was in my class when the seizures began..." She trailed off. Looking down at that beautiful young girl in the hospital bed broke her heart.

"Come in, sit down. She's okay because of the immediate action you took." The man said. 

"It was nothing, I'm a medical doctor, that's all. I just, uh, came to see how she was. I'm going to go wait outside, I'll let you have your privacy." The parents smiled quietly as she exited the room.

Walking back into the waiting area, she noticed the principal. Quietly excusing herself, she walked out to the front of the hospital. Standing outside, tears still lingering in her eyes, she pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the number that she was still getting used to being home, she exhaled loudly. 

"Hello?" She heard Mulder's voice.

"Mulder, it's me. I'm at the hospital... They're running a tox scan. She's stable, asleep. I feel so awful, Mulder, what if she had..." She drifted off.

"You mentioned a note." He said.

"Yes, it fell out of my book. It said 'Keep creating the liquid and the kids keep getting hurt.' Mulder... Someone's on to us." She said quietly.

"We can send the note to the Bureau with Reyes and Doggett and Skinner for fingerprints and handwriting analysis." He said.

"Yes, um, I have to stay here. I can't leave until I know what it was that they put in her..." She said.

"Do you want me to come down there?" He asked.

"No, it would look suspicious." She said.

"Okay, Dana, hang in there." He said.

"I will, Mulder. I'll call you as soon as I know exactly what's going on." She said, hanging up the phone.

*end chapter eight*

Bum bum bum…. What's going to happen? I'll trade the answer to that question for reviews…

Thanks to all of you guys who are reading and reviewing! You rock!


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER NINE

It was nearly an hour before a doctor walked outside of the office. Sitting up quickly, the look on her face registered with Scully. It wasn't good. Looking at one another, Dana Scully and her boss John walked over to the doctor.

"What did the tox scan return?" Scully asked.

"Well, Mrs. Carter, frankly, I'm unsure." The doctor, an older man, wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"This woman is a medical doctor, let her see what you've come up with." The other man demanded.

"A medical doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a background in bio-genetics and I'm an MD." She said, close to believing her lies.

"Well, this is what the tox scan returned." He said, handing her the results.

She looked it over, but the compound was nothing she'd ever seen before.

"Is there a chance it was the equipment malfunctioning?" She asked, knowing very well she'd asked that questions many times before. It was never the equipment, it was always an X-File.

"No, we just tested it. You've never seen it either?" The doctor asked.

"As far as I know, it shouldn't exist." She murmured, knowing inside what these people were capable of.

"The good news is, it seems to be leaving her system. She's going to be just fine." The doctor smiled.

"Thank God." Scully breathed.

Just then, the girls parents, misty-eyed, walked out of the room. "She's awake." They said quietly. "If you'd like, you can go talk to her." Scully looked to her boss, but he gave her a glance that she understood. She could go, but he didn't want to accompany her. "I'd like that, just to check in on her." Scully smiled, walking towards the door. Taking a deep breathe, she opened it. She was still overcome with guilt knowing this was all her fault. Looking inside, she saw Gina sitting there quietly.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Doctor Carter," She smiled. The girl's blue eyes met Dana's, filled with the innocence only a child possesses. She met eyes just as blue, but wracked with guilt and pain. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess. Druggy." She smiled weakly.

"Gina, do you remember what happened to you?" Scully asked.

"I remember feeling a poke, coming up the stairs, I just figured it was one of my friends or something, like my compass in my bag. And in your class I felt all groggy, kinda like I was really drunk only different. Then it goes black for a while, and I remember seeing you leaning over me, and then I woke up here. They say you're part of the reason I'm okay... I don't know how to thank you." She smiled.

"Don't thank me." She said, knowing it was truly her fault. "I mean that. Thanks enough will be when I see you pass the chem Regents in about a week." She smiled. "Will you be out of here in time?" She asked.

"I think, um, they said maybe tomorrow." She smiled.

"It's good to see that you're okay. I'm going to call the school and let them know, so your friends can be assured. Get your rest." She smiled.

"Thank you." Gina said quietly as her teacher left, only giving her a weak smile.

Quickly she called the school, and told her boss she was heading home. On her way out, she found the doctor and asked for a copy of the tox scan to look over. He gladly got one for her. Racing towards her car, she pulled out her cell phone. Ignoring the laws about driving and talking on the phone at the same time in New York, she dialed her new home number. Mulder pick up after one ring.

"Mulder, it's me." She said.

"Dana, how is she?" He asked.

"She's okay, Mulder." She said, with a sigh of relief.

"What was it?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's something I've never seen before." She murmured.

"How far are you from home?" He asked.

"Ten minutes." She said.

"Hang up and drive safely, okay? I'll see you then." He said.

"Okay, Mulder, I will." She said, hanging up the phone.

It was dark outside when she quickly strode into the home, and saw Mulder waiting for her on the couch. 

"We need to call someone from the Bureau. I can't let any more kids get hurt. It's not their search and if anyone deserves this, it's me." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Shh," He quieted her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He was so much larger than her, but he rarely noticed the fact. It was only at times like these when she was truly falling apart that he noticed her vulnerabilities... Such as the fact that his body dwarfed hers, when inside he felt just as small as she did. Normally, Scully could tower over a giant, despite being just above five feet and a petite woman.

But not now. Tears began to flow from her eyes, freely. She was always hesitant about crying in front of him, she always liked to seem his equal in every way. But as she looked up into his eyes she knew it didn't matter at the moment. 

"Mulder... What the hell is going on? I mean, just as soon as things start working my world is crashing down again, it's all falling apart." She said. "Sometimes I think it would be so much easier to give up."

"No, Dana. You convinced me yourself that it isn't worth it to give up. We're so close, Scully. If we talk to the Bureau, if we get help on the inside..." He trailed off.

"We should call Skinner, and Monica, and John. They'll help us, they can create the liquid more safely than we can..." She said.

"As long as you think like that, instead of thinking in terms of giving up, we'll be okay." He said. It was true. He only believed it wouldn't all end because she didn't believe it either, even if she momentarily let herself think she did.

"Mulder, you put my world back together after it falls apart." She said quietly.

He smiled. It was only because she did the same for him so many times. If not for her, he would be believing it was all over, there was no hope. 

He kissed her lips chastely, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm only able to because of all the times you've put together my world." He whispered.

She shut her eyes tentatively, as if gathering her thoughts.

"Sorry, I lost it there for a moment. I can't believe I even thought of giving up,"

"Shh, it's okay. I've lost it countless times before." He said. "Let's call DC."

"Okay." She said quietly.

The first person they called was AD Skinner, at his home number.

"Hello?" They heard.

"Assistant Director Skinner?" She asked.

'Yes, who's speaking?" He asked.

"Sir, it's Dana Scully. I'm sure Monica told you..."

"Yes, she did. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no. Are you guys extracting magnetite?" She asked.

"We are. I pulled strings with the quarry and I have migrant workers doing it as we speak." He said. "Have you been creating it?"

"Yes, well, I've been threatened. One of my students was poisoned, accompanied by a note saying it was because I was creating the liquid. I'd feel much safer if I faxed you the procedure, and you had a lab assistant produce it. I'm sure you can find a young agent to handle it." She said. "Someone unsuspecting." 

"Of course." He said.

"It was an unknown poison, I'm also going to fax a copy of it's makeup, I need it analyzed. As for the note, I think it's pretty clear who's after us." She said.

"Mmhm," He sighed. "Well, I'll be sure to tell John and Monica if you'd like." He said.

"Yes, please. And, um, Sir? I have some good news." She said.

"Really? Let's hear it."

"I'm, uh, pregnant." She said.

"My God, Scully, congratulations! That's fantastic news! I'll let John and Monica know. I'm jotting down the number you're calling from now, are you home?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Um, I'll fax it to your house, just give me the number." She said.

He read her the number and they said their goodbyes.

"They're going to take care of the production from now on." She said quietly. 

"Good. They can analyze the poison, too." Mulder replied.

"Yeah. Mulder, I've never seen it before, and I'm a well trained pathologist. Who would know of it? None of my colleagues at Quantico... Nobody I know, nobody, is qualified to handle what these..." She paused. "Super soldiers, have created. They've created a new race, why not create a new, untraceable poison?" She murmured.

"Well won't someone eventually catch on?" Mulder asked.

"It's too crazy to believe. I would have never believed it, if I hadn't seen what I've seen." She said.

The phone rang. Scully reached over to it and answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Katherine? It's John." John the principal, not John the agent.

"Hi, um, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, the police are trying to figure out who did this to Gina. They believe it was an incident involving a possible date rapist, administering the poison and then coming to get her later."

"That doesn't make sense, she would've passed out in school... A date rapist would go after her at a party or club, but not a place like this where so many people were around."

"That's what I said, but they don't have any idea of another possibility. They have students on high alert, with a risk of kidnapping and a sex offender." He said.

"Do they have anyone in mind?" Scully asked.

"No." He said. She was silently relieved that nobody had to be blamed for something that was her fault.

"When will she be back at school?" Scully asked.

"Late this week, most likely. By the day of the chemistry regents." He said.

"Okay. I'll bring her some work and study guides during the week so she can be prepared." She said.

"Katherine, you're making a wonderful teacher." Her boss said.

"Thank you, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." She stammered. The guilt rose up inside her... Had she never came to teach here, Gina would have never gotten sick. Everything would have been safe, normal... She sighed. Safety, normalcy... Things she would never have. Things because of her, the nobody around her could have either.

She suddenly felt very, very sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

Mulder was there within seconds, holding her hair back again as he had done the other morning. She sobbed violently as she kept vomiting, until she finally was able to pull herself together. Pulling her head up, she met Mulder's eyes. 

"Baby sickness?" He asked.

"I wish it was." She murmured, walking to the sink to wash her face.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself. First of all, if you're going to blame someone, blame me." He said weakly. 

"I'm not looking to place blame, Mulder... If I was going to, I suppose I could easily just blame the Super-soldiers." She said, half lying. Inside she still connected herself to the misfortune that was going on. "I just don't want to have anymore reasons to blame anyone." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek. She couldn't believe how easily she had started crying. Hormones, she told herself. Hormones.

"Hey, we're almost there, Dana. It's going to be okay. We're going to have a baby." He said, smiling. 

"Yeah," She smiled back. "We are."

They went back into the living room, but Scully was clearly exhausted. He led her inside to the bedroom, and they changed into pajamas. They tried to disregard that it was only half past nine, and that they felt like an old married couple. They didn't say anything, they just laid in the bed beside one another. Nothing needed to be said... Words were superfluous, through their silence they conveyed more emotion than they ever could with words. He placed his fingers on her stomach, thinking of the baby that soon would be growing there. He moved slowly down the bed, so that he could kiss her stomach, as if kissing the unborn child goodnight. He resituated himself next to her, looking into her eyes. His look, his touch, assuaged all her fears and anxieties, giving her the peace she so sorely needed. Scully fell asleep in Mulder's arms that night, his kiss lingering on her lips.


	10. Chapter Ten

****

A/N: I started posting this after I wrote a lot of it, but it's catching up to me. Sorry for the long breaks between chapters lately! Thanks for the feedback!  
**Spoilers:** (for this chapter) X-Cops specifically. Yes, I said X-Cops. Don't ask. Just read.

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER TEN

Scully rolled over and looked at the clock. Five thirty. She had half and hour to roll back over, and fall asleep next to Mulder. Turning around, she was startled to see his eyes open, intently gazing back at her. How long had he been awake? Had he been watching her sleep? It didn't matter to her, all that mattered was that he was there. He had always been there. He had this uncanny ability to make her feel better, he was almost calming. Almost. One could wonder how someone could find Fox Mulder calming--he's a man full of surprises, adventures. When he was with her, however, Dana Scully felt safe, felt at home. It was truly beyond explanation, but she felt it. Maybe it was because all her worst moments since she had met him, had been those times she was without him. Maybe it was just a natural instinct, a feeling, to feel safe when she was with him. 

"What are you thinking?" She asked thoughtfully, as he kept his gaze on her.

"Why on earth a woman like you stays with a guy like me." He smiled.

"You know why. I love you, Mulder. I always have." She smiled back at him.

"I know, I'm a lucky man." He said.

"I'm a lucky woman, too, Mulder. I always have been, even in those times you were stubborn, or irritating, or ditching me.." She trailed off, saying all of it playfully.

"You had your moments too, Scully. What about those first few cases, when you wouldn't trust me? When you wouldn't believe." He asked. "When you would tell me that we knew nothing and that was all you were going to write in your field report."

"I knew a lot less back then, Mulder. About you, about the truth... I didn't want to believe that there was a higher power none of us knew about within our government. I didn't want to believe that two FBI agents could be knocked around for driving down a road and taking pictures. I wanted another reason." She said. "That's not to say I didn't trust you. I mean, maybe I didn't trust as I did later on, but that trust grew quickly. Within weeks, I was believing more than you knew. It was my job to disbelieve." She said.

"And we all know you're a perfectionist." He added.

She smiled. "I almost miss those days, when nothing mattered the way it matters now. Back when you and I could banter back and forth, disagreeing and arguing. Then it may have pissed us off, but now it's fond memories of our first days together."

"Not to say those times were bad, but I think we had better times." He grinned.

"Of course we did, but that's not to say that those simple touches you would place on my back as we walked didn't mean something to me... Just as much as your touch means now. It always meant something... Even when I though you were a lunatic." She smiled, content to be thinking of anything besides all that had been on her mind.

"And now you're sure of it." There was that grin again. "And even back when I thought you were a spy, I still knew there was something about you I couldn't get away from."

"Even when I wore those hideous suits?" She smiled back.

"Well, it was what was under the suits I was more interested in seeing." Mulder said.

"Profound, Mulder, very profound." 

"Scully?" He asked.

"Yes?" 

"Why are we discussing this so early in the morning?" He asked. The entire conversation had been carried on in a volume not much higher than a whisper, almost as if they were being careful not to wake someone.

"I don't know." She said. "Maybe because I turned around and you were staring at me." She grinned.

"Well, I'm an insomniac. I shouldn't keep you from getting your rest." He said.

"I haven't got much sleeping time left anyway. Besides, you took my mind off of everything else that's going on." She said.

"And now it's back on everything else?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." She said.

He moved in briskly and kissed her lips, the kind of kiss that made you want to stay for more... The kind that made you forget all of your troubles.

"Maybe I can take your mind off of all of that again." He said. She liked it when he was romantic, being that she was never a really romantic person. Sure, she'd read her share of romance novels (a guilty pleasure of hers, along with ice cream out of the carton) but she had never been the one to set up a dinner with candles and roses. The closest she got to romance was the sounds of Tchiakovsky in the background... Simply because she enjoyed classical music. She glanced at the clock. 

Five fifty. Damnit, she thought. They'd spent to much time talking and staring.

"I wish I could let you take my mind off of it, but I simply haven't got the time."

"So play hooky. Be a little late. C'mon, Dana, live a little. You don't *have* to be in the shower at exactly six o'clock each morning, you know." He persuaded.

She silently smiled to herself, crawling back over to face him, thinking _What the Hell... You only live once._

Dana Scully, or Dr. Katherine Carter, walked into school still applying her lipstick fifteen minutes later than usual. Oh well, her students would miss fifteen minutes of one on one tutoring. She could stay after school to make up for it... She had more--important--things to tend to this morning. She was just at her door when she saw two students waiting outside the room.

"Sorry I'm late, girls, you can meet with me after school for more time." She said.

"Uh, Doctor Carter, you've got a little.." The girl rubbed her own teeth in imitation of the lipstick dotted on Scully's.

"Ugh, thanks." She replied, wiping it off. "I'm a little disheveled this morning." She smiled.

"Yeah, we all are, with Gina and all." The other girl said.

Gina. Scully's heart leapt from that peak Mulder had left it high upon, crashing back down into the pool of guilt.

"Yes, well, it's a comfort to know she's okay." Scully said.

"The scary thing is they don't know what this guy's injecting people with. He could come after any of us.." The girl said.

"Well, there's extra security at the school building, I'm sure nothing will happen. The bell's going to ring for first period in about a minute, so why don't you guys meet me after your last class? We can go over some things to prepare for the Regents Exam, we've only got a week left. And don't forget, my final is Friday."

The girls smiled and left. School was on its last leg, the last day of formal classes would be the following Wednesday, and that Thursday students would come in to take their Regents Exams. Then, Scully had a two week vacation until summer school began.

The day progressed as usual, except for Scully returning home a little later than usual because of the after class tutoring. Mulder had written an article about the governments involvement in producing an alien-human hybrid. He had experienced so many things he wanted everyone else to know about... He would have liked it better if the truth could grace the pages of an upstanding paper like the _New York Times_, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Nobody ever believed his stories, nobody except those who had seen it for themselves, or _UFO Weekly _readers, people obsessed with finding out the things Mulder told them. His typing was interrupted as Scully walked in the door. He trotted down the stairs to meet her.

"Hey, Scully. How was work?" He asked.

"Fine. It looks like Gina will be better in time to take her exams, so at least she won't have to take the course again this summer." Scully replied.

"Good. I presume you didn't make any more of the liquid.." He began.

"Of course not. I can't endanger their lives. We'll let Skinner take care of it in DC." She said.

"All right." Mulder said. "Should we call and see if the production has begun?"

"Yeah." Scully said, reaching for the phone. She had put Skinner, Reyes, and Doggett on speed dial. Skinner picked up his office phone after two rings.

"Hello," He said. It was his usual gruff, demanding greeting.

"Skinner, it's Dana Scully..." She said.

"Dana, hi. What's going on?" He asked, sure she wasn't calling just to chat.

"I just wanted to know if the liquid was being produced." She said.

"Yes, it is. I found a young lab assistant to head the project. He reminds me of Agent Pendrell." He said. 

Scully smiled faintly at the memory and said, "Good. We can't produce it here anymore, for obvious reasons." She said.

"We could use your expertise in DC." He said.

"Well, I have a two week vacation coming up. Maybe I can come down." She said.

"Okay. Until then, we're using the directions you faxed us. Stay safe." He said.

"You too, Sir." She said, falling back into old habits. She hung up the phone.

Within ten seconds, it rang again.

Scully picked it up, thinking it was most likely Skinner who had forgotten something.

"Hello?" She said.

There was a pause, and then a disguised voice. She cringed, disguised voices never brought good news. "Dana Scully, you have been warned. Do not produce the liquid."

"Who is this?!" She demanded. "I haven't made a damn vial of it!"

"But you have faxed procedures to Washington." The voice replied.

"How do you know that? How did you get this number?" She said, her voice rising several decibels.

"The same way we know everything about you. Even your favorite student."

"Listen, you son of a bitch, you leave those school kids alone!" She said. "You're business is with me!"

"And Mulder. And your unborn child." The voice replied. 

"How do you know that I'm preg-" She was cut off mid sentence.

"Remember, you have been warned, Miss Scully." The voice said, followed by a click. And then silence.

"It was them?" Mulder asked.

"I'm so sick of there being a 'them', Mulder. I'm tired of fighting an unseen enemy. They know about Skinner producing the liquid at the Bureau. They knew everything. They must be the same people who tried to lure you out that night on the train." She said. "The Super-soldiers." 

"But we knew that already." Mulder said.

"Mulder, how do you think they knew about the production?" Scully asked.

"I don't know. While you were at work today I checked the obvious places for bugs, but I didn't tear the house apart. It didn't make sense... The house was empty when we bought it. Where could they hide a camera?" Mulder asked.

"Well, they knew about my students, about how I was creating it in the school building. Maybe they've been watching me at work. But then again, they also knew I was… Pregnant."

"Well, then maybe they've been watching you everywhere..." He trailed off. "Scully, let me see your briefcase." He said.

"You don't think there's a..." She stumbled off. She knew they had advanced technology. They had came up with their own toxins, why not tiny cameras? She had read about ones small enough to be sewn into the threads of clothing. Fiber optics could easily be hidden anywhere.

Mulder dumped out the contents of her briefcase, searching it for about five minutes while they stood in silence. Finally, he dropped it to the ground. "Nothing." He said. He wished the Gunmen were around to search, they were better at this than he was. Mulder watched a frustrated sigh escape Scully's lips. It couldn't have been in one of her outfits, being that she changed them all the time. It would have been too difficult to put some kind of tracking or surveillance device in each piece of clothing she owned. Then, it came to him.

"Scully, let me see your cross." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked, as she undid the clasp. Although she questioned him, she trusted him not to do something stupid. She never denied his requests.

"You never take it off, Scully. They could have watched you everywhere with this." He said.

"Mulder, I've had this cross since I was a small child, you know that. They weren't watching me then."

"Yeah, but maybe when you were abducted... Or when I found the cross in the arctic. Maybe they inserted some kind of tiny camera..." He said.

"No, Mulder, that doesn't make sense. That was when we were fighting a different enemy. That was the Syndicate, these are Super-Soldiers." She said, as he looked at the cross in his hands.

"But maybe they're all one. I mean, they must be. Krycek knew everything about the project. So did the Smoking Man." He said. "When the hybrid projects began to fail, they moved on to Plan B for surviving Colonization. Super Soldiers."

"Smoking Man and Krycek are dead." She said firmly. "Along with the rest of the Syndicate."

"Yes, but maybe they had been used." He said. "Maybe that's why Krycek wanted to help me..." He said, thinking of Krycek's appearances.

"What?" Scully asked, confused.

"Nothing. Listen, what if they created the Super-Soldiers? As a way to save themselves, from colonization, after we had found out about the hybrids and the black oil. But then it backfired." His voice rose, as it always did when he got passionate. "The Super-Soldiers used the Syndicate for their information, but then killed them all off. They infiltrated the government, the FBI, on their own. And Krycek knew it, and that's why he told us he wanted your child to be born. He wanted the project to succeed... And CancerMan knew it, but he was old and weak. All he could do was hide. And Jeffrey Spender knew it, and he tried to stop it, by preventing William from developing into one of them... Scully, it all works out, it all makes sense." He said.

"Maybe so, Mulder, but what has that got to do with my cross?" She asked.

"Maybe before the people behind the Super-Soldier project were watching you, the Syndicate was watching you. They knew everything. And when they were gone, the Super-Soldiers kept watching you, but less quietly. They used it against you, to try and lure me out. Think about it, the Syndicate knew about all the most important moments, and you're cross was around your neck. They must've started tracking you either in Antarctica, or during your abduction..."

"Do you see any bugs on it, Mulder? I don't think I could ever get rid of it, it means too much to me.." She began.

"I know, it means a lot to me too. I remember finding it while searching for you in Antarctica..." He said. "I don't see anything on the cross itself." He said. "But.." He began, fingering the clasp of the chain. "Look, there's something here." He said. "Something tiny."

"What is it? Why would they have a camera on the back of the clasp? All they'd see was my hair." She contemplated out loud.

"I don't think it's a camera, it seems to tiny. I think," He said, looking at the tiny hole in the silver clasp, "it's a recording device. The next best thing to seeing is hearing."

"Oh my God... How long have they been listening to me?" She wondered.

"Why, Scully? You sing in the shower?" He teased, despite the air of seriousness in the room.

"Mulder, be serious. What do we do?" Scully asked.

"I don't know... Get rid of the chain, I suppose. We can buy another one." He said. 

"It's not the original chain, anyway. I broke it in high school. I still remember," She began, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "It got caught on the collar of Marcus' shirt, before class one day when I was in his car. As I went to leave the car, I pulled away from him and it snapped. I had to make up a story about how I broke it, because my father would have killed me for being with Marcus in his car before class."

"Scully was a rebel." Mulder smiled.

"I've been saying it for years." She smiled back.

"Let's get rid of the chain." Mulder said.

"How?" Scully asked.

"I don't know, we can flush it down the toilet." Mulder said.

"The toilet?" She asked. "Good idea." 

"Hey, I've flushed plenty of fish before." He said.

After disposing of the chain, Mulder and Scully ate a quick dinner of leftover pasta, being that nobody really felt like cooking. Between finding out they had been watched, and probably still were being watched from simply a different source, and hormones, Scully was worn out. Mulder, the insomniac, was not very energetic either. They could, however, manage to heat up some pasta, so that was their solution. By the time they had eaten, the sun had begun to fade from the sky as the moon rose. Sitting on their back deck, they enjoyed the fine summer weather. 

"Look at the moon." Mulder said, after day had become night. "It's full."

"It's beautiful... As long as we're not out looking for werewolves." She smiled.

"Or wasp-men. Or drug addict pimps." He said.

"That was one of the worst cases we've ever had. Those film crews were so irritating."

"You have to admit that gay couple was amusing." Mulder said. 

"You find something amusing in everything, even running from our greatest fears." She smiled.

"What's your biggest fear, Scully, your worst nightmare?" He asked.

"That's a tough question, Mulder. I faced almost all of my original worst fears... When I was a kid it was snakes, but I got over that. Then it was death, but I got so close to it, so many times, it didn't frighten me anymore... It became clinical, almost emotionless. After you cut apart enough dead people, it doesn't affect you the way it used to. I was able to overcome a lot of my fears, terminal illness, infertility, Donnie Pfaster," There was a nostalgic eye brow raise for the last one. "I suppose the only real fear I have left is being weak, looking vulnerable. I spent my entire life fighting my other fears so I would never have to seem weak, yet in doing so I made it something I was afraid of. Kind of ironic, huh?" She smiled. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, my worst fear for a long time was never finding out what happened to Samantha... But obviously when I found out, I was free of that fear. Then I was afraid of being alone forever, which was illogical because even before we had the relationship we have now, we were best friends. Then there's fire, but you know that already. I kind of overcame that in a way, I guess. Quite frankly, I'm afraid I'm going to fail, and that colonization will happen. That William will never be old enough to see a girl naked, that our next child will never be able to see a member of the opposite sex naked... That I won't be able to see you naked anymore," He smiled, and she laughed.

"So basically, you don't want the world to end because there will be no more nudity."

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "And sunflower seeds. There would be no more sunflower seeds." He said.

"Well hopefully we'll never have to face that day, Mulder." She smiled. "I'm almost sure we won't." 

"Yeah, well, just in case... I think we should take advantage of what we have right now." He said.

"What, nudity?" She asked.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I was referring to sunflower seeds, but if you think I can put my mouth to better use, than let's go--" She cut him off.

"Shut up, Mulder." She smiled, as they walked inside the house.

.End.


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian 

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Scully walked into the school feeling somewhat nervous. For once, it wasn't because of Super-soldiers or government conspiracies, or mutants, or even death fetishists. Her students were taking their Regents Examinations, and she couldn't help but worry for them. Especially her remedial class, the last thing she needed was to teach them again over the summer. She was fairly confident, however, since all of her students had done fairly well on their finals for her class. It had been a week since she'd heard anything about Super-soldiers, and she was falling back into her new life, as she had been before the incident involving her student Gina.

She proctored the exam for what happened to be her favorite chemistry class. They worked urgently, and Scully was happy to see Gina in the room taking the exam. By the time all the students had finished, it was about three hours later. She didn't get to go home, however. She had to mark the exams. She wasn't allowed to mark her own students, but was able to check their exams after they were marked by another teacher in the school, and contest anything she found unfair. It was complicated, but it was also New York state law, so she spent the next five hours reading copy after copy of chemistry and biology Regents Exams. Not exactly fun, but far calmer than running from Super-soldiers. In that sense, she loved it. In the sense of how boring it was, she hated it.

Finally, she was done and got into the car to head home. Pulling into the driveway, she wondered what would have been different if her and Mulder met some other way... If this was a life they had really known. Normal jobs, normal lives, normal pregnancies... Their biggest worries being the mortgage or making sure they had milk in the refrigerator. She sighed outwardly, it would have been calm, but they wouldn't have had what they had now--that bond, stronger than trust or even love... Something she could never find the words to explain.

She walked into the house quietly. Her and Mulder had planned to leave for DC in four days, the last formal day of school being in three days, a Friday. They then had about two weeks until Scully was to be back in New York to teach summer school. The house was silent, and she called out Mulder's name. No reply. At first she was worried, but quickly found a note saying he'd gone to the store to pick up some groceries. She scolded herself for jumping to conclusions, as she always had back in DC. Whenever she couldn't find him, she always suspected foul play.

While he was out, she managed to pack a fairly large amount of both of their things for their trip to Washington. She silently wondered if she could go and see her mother... If her mother ever received the letter, even. Did they have a funeral for her? For Mulder? Would anyone besides Reyes and Doggett even realize Mulder was "dead"? As she continued to pack her clothes, her mind continued to meander. 

She was interrupted, however, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Frantically, she spun on her heels and swung her fist with all of her strength without looking, hitting her intruders stomach. It was too late to realize it was Mulder to stop herself from hitting him.

"Mulder! I'm so sorry! You scared the crap out of me!" She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. He was bent over slightly, gripping his stomach. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.. Ow, Scully. You really know how to repay a guy for a surprising you." He murmured. 

"I didn't even hear you come in... I'm so sorry, Mulder," She said. 

"Well, I don't think you broke anything," He said. "But you *definitely* do not hit like a girl, Scully."

"That's from growing up a tomboy, I suppose. You sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He said, sitting on the bed. The position was clearly uncomfortable so he laid back.

"I just figured, for some reason, it was some kind of intruder... Damnit, Mulder, your paranoia is rubbing off on me." She said, putting the last few things into her suitcase, and placing it on the ground. She sat on the bed next to Mulder.

"It's an unfortunate side effect of living with me." Mulder said jokingly.

"You shouldn't scare me like that. I don't like surprises." She sighed.

"That's because neither of us have ever gotten a good surprise. I was going to place my hand on your shoulder, and start ravishing you with kisses, but you decided to go kung-fu on my ass, so I had to go to plan B." He said.

"Which is?" 

"Try not to cry like a baby after Scully nearly breaks my ribs." He finished.

"I must admit, Plan A sounded better." She said.

"You're not the one in pain here, Scully." He kidded. 

"I do feel pretty bad about punching you in the stomach. I hate being punched it the stomach, having the wind knocked out of you and whatnot. Must've hurt." Scully said.

"You're damn right it did. Want to take my mind off of it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." She smiled, moving over to his side of the bed. "I do."

Later that evening, after Mulder had forgotten all about the little punch in the stomach incident, they finished their packing. The sun set in the sky, and Scully reminded herself that in three days, they would be yanked away from their new lives, and forced back into old ones. They hadn't changed as people, but Scully liked living a relatively calm life compared to the one she had lived before running away. She wanted to work a safe job while she was pregnant. She didn't want to run around pointing guns at men who couldn't die, uncovering global conspiracies. Scully wanted to have a baby. Mulder wanted to have a baby.

But sometimes you can't do what you want. You have to do what's best... And what was best for them, for their unborn child, for William (wherever he was), for the world, was that they ran around pointing guns at men who couldn't die, uncovering global conspiracies. It was a risk they knew they had to take, despite the fact that they may not have been excited about doing it. They *had* to go back to Washington and make sure the liquid was being produced. And that's why they packed their bags, that's why they booked the plane tickets. To create the liquid, to stop colonization. For people like William, or Gibson Praise, or Monica Reyes, or John Doggett, or Walter Skinner, or their unborn child. To avenge the deaths of Emily, Melissa Scully, Samantha Mulder, and all those who had died for this cause. They were why they *needed* to do this... And, for one another.

Three days later Scully was pleased to find that every single one of her students had passed their Regents Exams. She felt proud of herself, and suddenly saw why teachers chose their occupation. It really was rewarding, knowing you taught them enough to pass their big exams. She realized, however, that instead of seeing any of them over the summer, she'd have a bunch of students she'd never met, students who didn't have teachers instill enough knowledge in them to pass state exams. That was something she didn't look forward too, a class resembling her remedial chem class. Scully was confident the only reason they had passed was that they'd taken the exam so many times before. There's only so many ways they can ask you the same question before you've figured them all out.

She smiled and wished all of her students a nice summer, except the ones that failed her class. They were expected at summer school, but rarely came. As long as you passed the Regents, you could get your diploma, so they didn't really care about what the report card said. Scully pondered the senselessness on the way home, but suddenly realized that the next day they'd be in Washington. She'd be pulled out of normalcy, grading and teaching, and thrown into conspiracy yet again. She'd have to deal with the fact that Dana Scully was dead to just about everyone on the planet, as was Fox Mulder. They had very few people beyond one another. In DC, Mulder had told her only to speak with Skinner, Reyes, and Doggett. Of course, he didn't know about the letter she'd sent to her mother. Scully was somewhat sure she'd find a way to see her, somehow.

She walked into the house, to find Mulder in the kitchen stirring pasta sauce. They were both rather excited about the trip to Washington. They had packed everything and were absolutely ready for their early morning flight. They ate a lovely dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, since contrary to popular belief Mulder wasn't a terrible cook. When he was alone, he never really had a reason to put his skills to use. He was no Iron Chef, but he could whip up quite a meal. 

After dinner, they lounged around for a while until Scully looked up and said, "I'm going to go take a bath, I need to relax." 

"I'll join you." Mulder smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, there goes relaxing." She smiled as they walked towards the bathroom.

About an hour later, they emerged from a steamy bathroom, clean but rather tired. They threw on their pajamas, the pairs they hadn't packed, and crawled into bed. They would have to be up in only a few hours, getting ready to board their plane to DC. The thoughts flying through their heads were similar: they were afraid. What if the magnetite production failed? What if someone on the "other side" found out? What if they were still watching them, or listening to them, despite the fact that they had destroyed the surveillance device on Scully's cross? What if things didn't work out?

What if one of them was hurt? The thoughts running through their minds were morbid, considering all the loss they'd experienced in the past. Scully hated admitting it, even to herself, but she was afraid history would repeat itself. It made her afraid. She knew she couldn't stand to lose another child, and the danger of her lifestyle made that loss possible. She tried to push those thoughts out her head, pressing against Mulder, taking in his scent. She had no idea that he was thinking the same things as her, and he didn't want to let her know. He didn't want her to know she wasn't the only one who was afraid. As long as one of them was fearless, the other would surely inherit the trait, and they would pull through whatever was thrown at them. She hadn't realized the lone tear dripping down her cheek. Silently she pondered why life had to be this way... Why everything was dangerous, everything was a target, something to lose.

"Dana," Mulder said quietly, mustering up his courage. He needed so badly to believe his words. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." He moved his hands down to her stomach, as if he was protecting what they were so afraid to lose. "The baby's going to be okay."

His words were all the reassurance she needed. Dana Scully's eyes fluttered, and he knew she'd be asleep in moments. He was proud that he could calm her, chase away her momentary fears. Inside, he wished he was more sure of his words so he could sleep peacefully.

"I know, Mulder. We're going to make it." She whispered, before drifting off to sleep. Her words were all the reassurance he needed. Mulder drifted off to sleep just moments after Scully. 

****

Authors Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback! This chapter was low on action, I know, but wait until you get the next few… Which will be soon, I promise! Keep sending in reviews, here at the site or by dropping me an email at JILLIBEAN@aol.com… Thanks again for reading, it means a lot! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

The plane touched down in DC only about an hour after it had taken off. They could have drove, but they wanted to be able to get there and back as fast as possible. It was risky showing up there, being that Mulder was wanted as a murderer, and that they were both supposed to be dead. They had yet to inform anyone they were going to DC, for fear that their phones were tapped, although after the previous incident they changed their numbers and bought new telephones. There was a baby on the way, and they couldn't be too safe--not with all the loss they'd experienced in the past. It was something they never wanted to experience again.

They got off of the plane, unsure where to go. It was Saturday, so they knew Reyes and Doggett would be home, and probably AD Skinner. It was early, however, only about noon. Scully took out her cell phone to call Skinner at home, but there was no answer. She didn't leave a message... They couldn't leave records of their existence anywhere. She dialed Monica Reyes next, and getting no answer, she assumed they were at John's. She called his, and a female answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Monica Reyes?" Scully asked.

"Yes, whose this?" 

"Dana Scully. Is John with you?" She asked.

"Yes, he is." Monica replied. "Why?"

"I'm not sure the line is secure. You'll figure it out soon enough. Don't go anywhere." She said furtively, hanging up the phone.

"Let's go." She said to Mulder. They rented a car, which reminded them of the good ole' days, chasing mutants in rental cars. It was kind of depressing, if chasing mutants were the good times, how terrible were the bad? Nobody except Fox Mulder and Dana Scully could look back at chasing around liver-eating mutants and smile.

Monica Reyes heard a knock at John's door. She got up from the couch, where Gibson and John followed her with their eyes. She opened the door to see two figures there she never thought she'd see in Washington DC again. "No freakin' way!" She said. "Oh my God, come in." John called, as Monica ushered them in.

"Dana," John said, smiling. He then shifted his gaze. "Mulder." It came out more like Muld-ah. That always irritated Mulder.

"Miss me?" Mulder wiggled his eyebrows at John, who looked rather unamused. Then, he looked to Gibson. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey Mulder. Hi Scully." Gibson said.

"Hi." Scully said.

"What are you guys doing in DC?" Monica asked. "Is it safe for you here?"

"It's not safe for us anywhere." Mulder mumbled.

"We came to see how the production of the liquid magnetite was going. We wanted to make sure you didn't need any help, and we need some to take back to New York. We've been threatened several times, and we found a surveillance device on the chain of my cross. We got rid of it, of course, but these people know too much, you can't be too careful."

"Especially with a baby on the way. Congratulations, you two." Monica smiled.

"Yeah, it was really great to hear that." Doggett said.

"How have things been here? Have you gotten the X-Files back?" Mulder asked.

"Almost. We're working on it, and we've gotten several cases, but they still need to give the department all of its funding back. Deputy Director Kersh placed us under the supervision of AD Skinner, so things have been goin' pretty well." Doggett said.

"That's good." Scully said. "Somebody's got to keep searching."

"I'm going to go change, guys, I'll be right back. We can call AD Skinner and have him meet us here with some of the liquid for you guys." Reyes said. It was then that they noticed Monica and John were still in their pajamas.

"Yeah, I better change too." John said. "C'mon, Gibson, go get dressed."

The three of them left Mulder and Scully alone in the living room.

"Ah, lounging around on a Saturday morning. I'm still getting used to not having to chase X-Files on my time off." Scully smiled.

"Well, one question has been answered already today." Mulder said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"John and Monica are definitely doing the horizontal tango." He smiled.

"Mulder! The horizontal tango? How do you know?" She asked.

"She answered his phone and his door, plus she's in pajamas."

"Maybe she slept over." Scully smiled.

"Oh shut up. Like a man and a woman can sleep in the same house and not have sex."

"I do believe we were with each other regularly for seven years without sleeping together."

"But you never answered my door in your pajamas, now did you?" He grinned.

Just then, Monica walked back in. She smiled, and brushed her behind her ears, admiring the two of them standing there. She had always admired them for what they had with one another. Mulder interrupted her train of thought, asking "Hey Monica, where's John's bathroom?" She directed him and sat down on the couch, Scully following her.

"Dana, I thought it best to tell you this without Mulder around... I received a phone call from your mother about two weeks ago."

"What?" Scully asked.

"She said she received a note from you, saying that you were alive, and that John, Skinner, and I knew it. She wouldn't tell me how she got the number, but she wanted to know if it was true, if you were really alive." Monica said.

"What did you tell her?" She asked.

"The truth. Not your whereabouts, but that you were indeed alive. That's really it. Maybe you should visit her..." Monica said.

"Mulder doesn't know I wrote her, I wasn't supposed to. I just couldn't let her believe she lost two daughters. If I do visit her, it would have to be when he wasn't around..." She heard the door open and shot Monica a look, telling her to change the subject.

"So when's the baby due?" She asked.

"Late February." Scully said.

Mulder walked back into the living room, and immediately after, so did John and Gibson. They called Skinner at work, and he decided to meet them at John's. Scully and Mulder were afraid to go anywhere very public, afraid they'd be recognized. They all sat in the room, the air serious and slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll call AD Skinner." John said, picking up the phone. After two rings, the AD picked up.

"AD Skinner." He said gruffly.

"Sir, it's John Doggett. I think you'd better come to my apartment, right away."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's important, Sir. I can't say over the phone." He said.

"I'll be there in twenty." Skinner said, before hanging up.

"So, everyone thinks we're dead?" Mulder asked.

"All those who don't know firsthand what happened, yes." Monica said.

"They had a funeral and everything... A joint one. Mrs. Scully arranged it."

"She always liked Mulder." Scully said.

"I think she was just after grandchildren. She always wanted to see you happy." Mulder smiled.

"She was really tore apart about it, thinking you were dead and all." John said. Monica and Dana silently looked at one another, knowing it was before she had received the letter. Gibson watched them with a knowing glance, but Gibson knew everything that ran through their minds. Scully began to wonder who would show up at her funeral.

"There were a lot of people there." Gibson said, answering her unspoken question. "You're family flew in. People from work were there, too. And old friends, I guess." People ran through Scully's mind... People from college, people like Daniel, her old flame... Would they come to pay respects if she had died? She had died. There was no more Dana Scully. It was depressing, but true. 

They made idle chitchat, discussing their new lives, their jobs, and other irrelevant things, until there was a knock at the door. John quickly got up, looking through the peep hole just to be sure it was AD Skinner. He let him in, saying "Hey, Skinner." The Assistant Director looked at the two former agents in the room, with disbelief. What they hell were they doing here?

"Mulder? Scully? What on earth..." He trailed off.

"It's good to see you, Sir." Scully smiled, falling back into old habits.

"Likewise." The AD said.

"Skin-man... Long time no see." Mulder smiled.

"Mulder." The taller man smiled back. "What brings you here?" 

"You said yourself you could use my expertise with the production of the liquid, and we can't produce it on our own anymore. We need to take some back with us, so we can remain safe." She said. "Well, as safe as possible." She mumbled.

"Of course... Especially under the circumstances." He said, glancing down at the redhead's stomach, still as flat as ever.

"Sir, we need you to do us a huge favor." Scully said. "We need you to bring us some of the liquid, and maybe a microscope. That would enable me to check out the liquid, and make sure production is going well at the Bureau, being that I can't show up there in person. Then, we can take as much as possible back with us."

"Okay, that sounds very possible. I'll get on it now, and I'll have it all for you by tomorrow. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Perfect." Scully smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Echoed Mulder.

"I'd better get back to the building... I told Kimberly I was on a lunch break. I'll see you later." He said, briefly letting a smile tug at his lips. He was happy to see them, and it showed. Skinner was a stoic man, like Scully almost, in the fact that he didn't like to show emotion. He was probably worse than her, he rarely smiled. He rarely had anything to smile about, especially if it concerned Mulder and Scully.

"We should make reservations for a hotel." Mulder said. "Can I use your phone?"

"You can stay here, or at my place. I'm sure John wouldn't mind." Monica said.

"Thanks, but we wouldn't want to be a bother. I will bother you for your phone, though."

"Yeah, sure." John said, gesturing towards the cordless. Mulder stepped into the other room, and made the call.

"I got us a room for the next four nights at least in a pretty nice place, Scully. Mostly tourists." He said.

"Sounds nice. When can we check in?" She asked.

"Today, as soon as possible, so that we can sleep there tonight." He said.

She kept thinking about when she could sneak in a visit to her mothers house.

"Well, we ought to get going then. We'll be in touch, of course." Scully said.

"Right. Nice to see you, guys." Monica smiled.

"Take care," John called.

"See you around, buddy." Mulder said, looking to Gibson who had been relatively quiet. He had no need to talk, and instead just listened to their thoughts.

"Yeah. Around." Gibson said.

Scully smiled a goodbye and the walked out of the house. As they walked out to the car, Scully looked up at Mulder.

"So you didn't want to be a bother? Since when do you care whose house you crash at?" Scully asked. "You slept on a couch for Lord knows how many years."

"I care since I had you around, Scully." He said suggestively.

"I suspect, Mulder, that you have some other intentions in mind." She smiled.

"That's what I get for loving an FBI Agent. No secrets." He smiled back at her.

She nervously licked her lips. "Yeah, no secrets."

They went to the hotel, unpacked their things, and decided not to go out for lunch. Mulder said he would run downstairs and pick up some things from the hotel store, and Scully obliged. It couldn't be dangerous, it was right downstairs, and they were using their fake identities. Exhausted, Scully laid down on the bed, her hand laying on her stomach. She was waiting for it to grow, for the child there to grow. She reached over, and picked up her cell phone off of the night stand. She went through the phone book, and hit send when she had selected Monica Reyes' Cell. She heard Monica's voice after two rings.

"Hello?" She said.

"Monica, it's me. Don't tell anybody I'm calling you... I need a favor." Scully said.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I'm alone in the hotel room now, without Mulder, and I wanted to let you know that tomorrow night I plan to leave, to see my mother, and hurry right back. I'm going to leave Mulder a note, saying you had a fight with John and needed to talk. If he calls your place, I need you to back me up. John too, so I suppose you'll have to let him in on my secret. I just... I hate keeping things from Mulder, but I don't want him to know I wrote to my mother. He told me not too, and I'm ashamed I betrayed that."

"Dana, I'll do this for you, but you're betraying him again by keeping this from him. You love him, and he loves you. He wouldn't be that angry with you."

"I just don't want him to know that I lied to him. It would hurt him. I don't want to do this."

"One lie builds on another, Dana." She said. Scully was becoming frustrated, she knew what she was doing. She hadn't called for advice.

"Thank you for your input. Mulder will never even know."

"Is that what you want?" Monica asked.

"No. I can't have what I want, which is normalcy. So I'll have to settle for this. Thanks for doing this, Monica. I have to go." She hung up, without giving her friend a chance to say anything.

When Mulder walked in to the room, she practically jumped him. He was surprised when, without a word, she kissed him roughly. Little did he know she was making up for hiding something from him. Her mind wrangled back and forth, saying she was wrong to hide things from him, but also contesting that he hid the most important thing of all from her... Colonization. So she tried to make up for it, to prove her love for him--it was there, no matter what she did, it would never go away. True love isn't fleeting, it never leaves. It may have tough times, it may go through trials and be tested, but it was always there. 

So she proved it to him, and who was he to stop her? It didn't make the guilt go away for her, however, it made it worse. She hadn't even done anything yet. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, while they lay on the bed some time later. He echoed her words. She didn't use them often enough, she told herself. She didn't let him know how much she cared, how much all of this meant. But there was something else, something she felt she had to do. She loved her mother, the woman who gave her life, raised her, made her who she was. And she needed to see her. She was afraid, somewhere inside, that Mulder would object to this. So she settled the debate inside of her brain. Mulder would never know. All he would know was how much she loved him. They both slowly rose form the bed to eat something, being that it had been hours since they had consumed anything. Not a word was said for quite some time.

The day carried on uneventfully. They ate, watched a movie on HBO, and slept. They didn't have many options, they were still in hiding from everyone. Scully would have gone to see her mother that night, but she didn't feel up to it. Physically, she was exhausted, and needed to sleep. Unfortunately, like all other women, Dana Scully had a biological clock, and it was staring forty in the eye. She was healthy, of course, in better shape than most women, but she was tired. She had woken up early, and didn't get any sleep on the plane. It wouldn't do her any good to spend the night out talking to her mother, especially because she wasn't quiet sure she was emotionally up to it either. So she decided not to slip out of the room that night, and wait for tomorrow to come. 

They were awoken that morning by a knock at the door. Startled, Mulder slid out of the bed and locked around for something to put on. Scully stirred, having heard the knock as well. "Who could that be, Mulder?" She asked tiredly, pulling the sheet around her. He shrugged, throwing on the hotel robe, and tossed her one as well. Just as she tied the front closed, he opened the door to see Walter Skinner outside it. In one hand he held a large suitcase, and in the other, a microscope.

"I got it." He said simply. "The suitcase is full of vials of it. It should last you a long time, being that you probably won't need it, and the lethal dose is simply a hypodermic needle full of it. I suggest you take a train back to New York to avoid Customs service picking up on it." He said.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Scully said.

"I figured it'll keep you out of trouble." He said. 

"I don't know if that's possible, Sir." Mulder smiled.

"Neither do I." Skinner said. "Get back to me about the liquid, Dana, about making sure it's the right composition." He said.

"Sure, right away." She smiled.

"I've got to get going, stay safe. Don't get yourselves caught."

"I'll keep him out of trouble." Scully smiled.

"That's all I ask." The taller man said, a slight smile tugging at his own lips, before he walked out of the room.

After showering and getting dressed, they ate a small breakfast. Scully then plugged the microscope in, opening the suitcase. Luckily Skinner had packed all the supplies she needed, like a slide and whatnot. She prepared a drop of liquid on the expensive electron microscope, wondering how he was able to get it out of Quantico. After fiddling with the focus for a few moments, she looked up. Mulder's face was worried, afraid something in production had gone wrong.

"It's just fine, Mulder. Exactly what I saw in the lab back in New York." She smiled. 

"Thank God, Scully. For once, everything seems to be going right." He smiled back.

"Yeah, Mulder, you're right. Things are finally working out, as odd as the circumstances may be. Maybe now that to everyone else we're different people, we'll finally have a little success." Scully said.

"We've already had one." He said, resting his hands on her stomach.

With his display of emotion, she felt that pang of guilt again. _Calm down_, she told herself. _It's not even that bad. You didn't lie to him, you just didn't tell him we're you're going to go tonight. You didn't even do it yet! _All of her reasoning did nothing, her mind was made and she still felt guilty. The rest of the day was spent doing basically nothing worthwhile. Scully called Skinner to assure him the liquid was indeed the right mixture. Their trip had little purpose; they came to check on the production of liquid magnetite, and take some home for themselves. They'd already done so, and they'd only been there two days.

Laying in bed with Mulder that night, Scully watched him lay beside her. It always took him a while to fall asleep.

"I love you so much, Mulder." She whispered.

"Is something wrong, Dana?" He asked.

"What, I can't tell you a love you?" She asked.

"No, it's just that you don't usually say it a lot, and I don't mind that. In the last two days, you must've said it a half dozen times." He said.

"Nothing's wrong, Mulder. I just thought I should let you know more often."

"You don't have too. I already know." He said, kissing her lips lightly. Moments later, he was asleep.

Scully waited fifteen minutes, to make sure he wouldn't stir too easily. Of course, she would simply tell him she was going to see Monica, but she'd rather not have to say anything. She silently maneuvered herself away from his arms, slipping out from under the covers on the hotel bed. She quickly threw on a pair of clothes, shoes, and ran her fingers through her hair. She scrawled a quick note at the dresser.

Mulder,

Monica called me, she had a fight with John. I'm going to her place because she asked me to come talk to her about it. They're definitely doing the horizontal tango. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Scully

She smiled at herself, after throwing in his words from the other day. It was no big deal, she told herself. He'd never even know anyway. It wouldn't matter. By the time she walked out of the room, she'd almost convinced herself of that. Almost. She started the rental car and began the drive to her mothers home, going over what to say to her in her mind. Not much later, she pulled into the driveway. She glanced down at her watch. Half past midnight. Her mother would be asleep, but this was the only time she could be out in public. She walked to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Margaret Scully was startled when she thought she heard a knock at the door. The clock in her room read 12:33. Who would be knocking at this hour? She listened, and heard another knock. She quickly got out of bed, throwing on a terrycloth robe over her pajamas. She rushed downstairs, and opened the door. She froze when she saw her daughter, Dana, standing there. 

"Dana!" She exclaimed.

"Mom," Dana cried, tears already running down her cheek.

"Dana, oh my God, it's true... You're alive, oh, come in sweetheart." She said.

Dana walked inside, following her mom to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Your letter said you were hiding.."

"We are, Mom. We had to come down, to make sure something was going right within the FBI. We're producing something to stop the people who are after us."

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked.

"I can't say, Mom. It isn't safe. I'm endangering both of our lives sitting here right now... And one more. Mom, I have something to tell you."

The look of hope in her mother's eyes encouraged her words.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. 

"Dana... How?" Her mother smiled.

"The old fashioned way." Dana smiled. "And I suppose a little bit of a miracle for it to work. The baby's due in February."

"Have you been staying safe?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. I'm teaching." She said, not mentioning the incident involving her student Gina.

"You know, everyone thinks you're..." She trailed off.

"I know." Dana nodded.

"Charlie and Bill were torn apart, like I was. The thought of losing another daughter to me, a sister to them... Their families flew in. The kids were crushed. First their Aunt Missy... Dana, I was crushed. I had though I lost another daughter, but then I got your letter, and I didn't know what to believe. I've been told so many lies by these people... So I called one of the people in your letter."

"She told me." Dana said.

"I'm so glad to see you." Her mother said, still crying.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Mom. I had to come, even though I kept it from Mulder... I feel terrible not telling him, but he had asked me to keep our new lives secret.."

"I'm sure he would have understood, Dana." Her mother said.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. I should, uh, get back to him. I'm not supposed to be out, someone could recognize. I don't exist anymore, Mom."

"You always will to me. Please, Dana, promise to write. Give me your address once it's safe. Send me pictures of your child. Call me. I love you." She reminded her.

"I will, Mom, I love you too. That's why I came here. So you could know I'm alive, so you didn't have to think..." She trailed off. "Goodbye, Mom. I'll write. I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye." Her mother said.

Dana felt tremendous relief as she walked out of her mother's house. She had gotten to see her again. She wondered if Mulder had woken up. Her cell phone was off, and she didn't turn it on. She needed her story to check out with Monica's. A few blocks from her mother's, she realized how tired she was, and pulled into an all night convenience store for a coffee. The last thing she needed was to fall asleep at the wheel.

Minutes later, she walked out with a hot cup off coffee in her hand. She walked over to her car, and looked down at the door, noticed someone had slashed her tires. "Shit," Scully muttered. She looked back a few hundred yards at the store, and was about to go inside to be safe, when she felt a hand grab her from behind. She screamed, but it was muffled by a large hand. She managed to fling the coffee at the attacker, but the burn did nothing to the man, despite it's scalding temperature. This was no ordinary attacker, not somebody after her purse. No, this was far worse. This was a Super-soldier. She felt a prick in her arm, as the attacker flung her into the backseat of another car. After that, all she could remember was dizzy darkness.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Mulder awoke when the phone rang at about two in the morning. He rolled over, expecting to see Scully there. The bed was empty, and he flew to the phone, panicking.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mister Mulder," said a voice he didn't recognize. "Are you wondering where she is?"

"Who is this? What did you do to Scully?"

"She put herself in this position. We warned you about the liquid. Now we're going to have to get serious."

"Where is she?!" He screamed.

"She's not hurt, nor is the unborn child... Yet. I believe you know what we are capable of, Mulder. If you mention one thing of this liquid to another soul, if one more drop is produced, we will take action against her. Have no doubt about that."

"What can I do to save her?" He asked.

"Find her. We won't kill her if you stop the production, and get rid of the liquid. You're the only one who can stop it, Mulder. You'll be rewarded for that. If you find her within forty-eight hours, we won't kill her. If you can get her home with you, safely, and you destroy the liquid, we'll forget the entire incident. If you save her, and produce the liquid, we'll strike again... Twice as hard. And if you don't save her by then, we'll kill her ourselves. That's all, Mulder." The voice said right before Mulder heard a click. 

He was throwing on clothes when he saw the note on the dresser. Frantically, his eyes swept across the page. She was at Monica's? She must have been taken on the way there. Just as his eyes moved to the phone, he noticed something that reflected the lamp light. It was on Scully's microscope. It was tiny, but Mulder made out a camera. "Shit, they've been watching her." He said aloud, to no one in particular. Quickly he reached for his cell phone, and dialed Scully's cell. "The cellular customer you are trying to reach--" Mulder hung up on the recording, and searched for Monica Reyes' number. He dialed it and she answered after two rings.

"Hello?" 

"Monica, it's Mulder. I need to know where Scully is." He said.

"She's here, I um, needed some girl talk." Monica lied.

"Damnit, Monica, I know she's not there. I just got a call from the Super-soldiers, they have her. Where was she going? Did she leave your house? Was she going somewhere else?" 

"Oh my God... She was going to her mother's, I told her to tell you, but she--"

"I'll check there." He said.

"Let me know when you find something." Monica said before Mulder hung up on her.

Mulder searched for Mrs. Scully's number throughout the room and in his cell phone, but couldn't find. He ran outside, and saw that the car was gone. Damnit, Scully had taken it. He pulled out his cell phone and hit redial. Monica picked up again.

"I need you to drive to her mother's, the car is gone." Mulder said.

"I'll be right there." She said.

Ten minutes later, Monica Reyes pulled her SUV into the parking lot of Mulder's hotel. Mulder got in the back carrying the suitcase with the liquid in it for protection, and noticing John in the front. Gibson was in the seat next to him. "What a time for a reunion." He muttered. "Gibson, can you tell what she's thinking?"

"No. I'm sorry. She's too far, something's stopping her." Gibson said.

Nothing was said until Mulder told Monica how to get to Mrs. Scully's house. When they arrived there, Mulder leapt from the car and knocked on the door like a madman. Mrs. Scully hadn't been able to sleep since her daughter left, and she hoped this knock was her again. She hurried to the door, and opened to see Fox Mulder standing on her doorstep.

"Fox, what's wrong? Where's Dana?" She asked, panicking.

"I don't know. Someone took her. Did she arrive here?" He asked.

"Yes, she came to visit... She said she was afraid to tell you, that you'd get upset with her for letting me know she was still alive. She left, Fox." 

"They got her on the way home, then." He murmured. "Mrs. Scully, give me your phone number. I'll call you when I know something." He said. "I've got to go find her." He programmed her number into his cell phone and rushed to the car.

"She was here, but she left." He told Monica, John, and Gibson. "John, give me your badge number." He said.

"Why?" John asked.

"I'm going to call the cops about her car."

"JTT123087." John said. Mulder's fingers frantically dialed the area police.

As soon as they picked up, he let out an entire sentence in one breath. "This is Special Agent John Doggett with the FBI, badge number JTT123087. I need to know if any cars with the following descriptions have been reported in an accident or abandoned in the last several hours. A white 2002 Ford Escort, rental,"

"Yeah, uh, one. They just called it in. A convenience store over on Jacobs Avenue." That was about three blocks away. "The tires were slashed, it's still down there, nobody's gotten a chance to pick it up yet."

"Thanks." Mulder said, hanging up. "Make a right and go three blocks to the convenience store on Jacobs. Her car is there."

They pulled into the lot and saw the car in the corner. Sure enough, it was their rental. Mulder ran into the store to ask the clerk if he had seen her. Behind the counter was a kid in his twenties, with too many piercings. Mulder startled him, but surely got his attention as he sped into the store.

"Have you seen a woman about 5'3, her late thirties, red hair," He began.

"Yeah, uh, she got a coffee in here around one thirty, quarter to two maybe. She walked out though, hadn't seen anything unusual since. Why?" He asked.

"Thanks." Mulder said simply, trotting back outside.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Scully awoke slumped against a cold cement wall, on an equally cold cement floor. Her head was pounding, and she noticed an armed guard standing in the room. She let out and involuntary moan of pain, and the man walked over to her. She surveyed her body, seeing the same clothes she left her mother's in, all in tact. She felt pains in her chest, and looked down to see bruises about two inches beneath her neck line. Underneath the hem of her short sleeve shirt, she could see a puncture wound on her arm. 

"What the Hell did you drug me with?" She demanded, feeling kind of dizzy.

"Don't worry, it won't harm you. We needed you sedated, that's all. We don't intend on killing you yet. He has over twenty four hours to get to you. Of course, he may not know since you lied to him." The man said.

"What? I did not, how would you know?" She demanded.

"Your stunt with the cross may have stopped our surveillance in New York, but you walked right into our trap in DC." The man said.

"He'll find me." She said, trying mostly to assure herself.

"You'd better hope so. Or you're not going to be a very happy woman." The man threatened. She studied his face. He even looked arrogant, in his mid-thirties, slightly younger than her. Dark eyes and hair, a menacing scowl. Typical bad guy. 

"You don't want to do that, I'm preg-"

"Yes, I know you're pregnant. I know more than you realize. You're not just someone they picked up off the street to throw in here. You're Dana Scully. I know more about you than most people do. And I know that if he doesn't get here by the designated time, I'll be the one to kill you and your unborn child." He said. His voice was flat, emotionless.

"You son of a bitch, you leave me and this child alone, do you understand me?!" She demanded.

"I will if he follows the directions, which are to find you and cease producing the liquid, and also destroying what he already has. We'll know if he breaks one of those conditions, if either of you do, and we'll hit you twice as hard as this time." He said. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe.

"Time to put you back to sleep." He muttered.

"What the hell is that? Leave me alone!" She struggled to get away, but she was still in pain and dizzy.

"It won't harm you or the fetus. It'll merely knock you out for about six hours, frightening your little partner boy when he comes to your rescue." He said, piercing her with the needle. She opened her mouth to protest, but darkness overcame her before she could say a word.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mulder reached the rental car, where the others were standing, and looked at the slashed tires. He tried to get into Scully's head. She would have walked out, and seen the tires. Someone probably snuck up behind her, possibly drugging her, and taking her away with them. If only she'd been honest, and they'd gone together... It wasn't time to think like that.

"Mulder, look." John said, pointing to a note on the front seat of the car. Mulder opened the unlocked door and took it out.

Nice work, Mr. Mulder. You're one step closer to finding her.

It was printed on paper with the address on the header. It read: "748 Edgegrove Avenue, Arlington Virginia." Mulder was familiar with the area. He had suspected for quite some time that the Syndicate met near there, where there was a series of warehouses. Scully never believed him, and every time he managed to get inside, nobody was left. Just an empty table, with leather chairs around it. It always seemed their style. Maybe they'd passed it on to the Super-soldiers.

He showed Monica and John, and they and Gibson got back into the car, speeding off in the direction of Arlington. During the drive, Mulder filled up two hypodermic needles with the liquid for each of them, as protection. It was like carrying a gun against these people. He put the tiny covers over the point, to prevent stabbing anyone in the car by mistake, and set them down at his side. He'd hand it to them when they arrived. After what felt like a lifetime for Mulder, they pulled into a lot. The sun was rising. What had they done to her? Mulder noted that this was record timing. 

"Here," He began, holding out the hypodermic needles. "It's the liquid. You each have two. If you suspect someone of being a Super-soldier, use it." They got out of the car and stared at the huge building before them. It had about three floors and was a square block in area. This wasn't going to be quick. He jogged towards the door, but Monica stopped.

"I don't want to take Gibson in. I'll wait out here with him." She said. "You take these extra needles, Gibson and I will keep one each." She said.

"Alright," Mulder said, taking the needles.

"Monica," John debated.

"Go, John." She said. "I'll be fine."

Before he walked away, he returned to her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

As they resumed the jog to the door, Mulder said "Nice work, buddy."

"Took me long enough." John replied.

The door they reached was unlocked, oddly enough. These people wanted them to find her, so that they would discontinue the liquid production. That was not part of Mulder's plan however, but he would think that out later. All he wanted to do now was to save Dana Scully. They wandered through the darkened hallway of the room, John pointing his gun, ahead of Mulder. The building was eerily empty, probably to throw them off. They scoured the first floor, which took about a half an hour, but found absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

"Hey Mulder, maybe this is a decoy. Maybe she's somewhere else." John suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe that's what they want us to think. C'mon, there's still two more floors to check." He said. "We'll cut it in half. I'll take the second, you take the third." 

"Are you sure you wanna split up?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're a big boy, John, you can look out for yourself." Mulder said sarcastically.

"Well as long as you can," He muttered, running up the stairs ahead of Mulder.

Fox Mulder walked out of the stairwell and into a hallway just as dank and dreary as the one on the first floor. It pained him to know Scully was somewhere in a place like this. For several minutes he wandered through the floor, going in and out of rooms, finding nothing. Finally, he walked into a room that looked like it had been used. There was a large wooden table, with ten leather chairs around it. It had a water cooler, and Mulder touched his hand to it. The water was still cold. It hadn't been long since someone was there. At the far right corner of the room, there was a wooden door, like one that led to a closet. 

Mulder quietly opened it, again unlocked, and saw that instead of a closet, it was a long hallway. He saw a man at the end of the hallway. The man was watching another door in front of him, fumbling around with a keycard, waiting for it to open. Mulder watched as the man, dressed in black, repeatedly put the keycard in the wrong way. Ever so quietly, Mulder approached him. When he was about a yard away, the man felt his presence, and spun around on his heels, reaching for his gun.

Mulder, however, already had the needle of magnetite in his hand, and jabbed it into the mans arm. Thank god for the heat and short sleeve shirts, because apparently the liquid hit him in the right spot. Every vein in his body turned silver, and he shook violently. He fell to the ground like a tree, as stiff as a board. Super-soldier. One down, how many to go? He only had two more vials of the vaccine, and he was seriously regretting bringing so little.

Mulder picked up the mans keycard, and inserted the card the correct way on his first try. It was no more difficult than using a bus pass, but luckily somebody else's stupidity gained him entrance into a large room, with concrete walls and a concrete floor. At the far corner of the room, laying sprawled on the floor, was Scully. A man was standing over her, kicking her legs. She had a bruise on her face, and she was unconscious. Oh god, the baby. The baby. Scully. The baby. Scully.

"Get the hell off of her you son of a bitch!" Mulder cried.

"So you're the infamous Mulder. A pleasure to meet you." The man said. He drew no weapon, and Mulder ran over to Scully.

"Dana, oh God, Dana, wake up." He said to her, cradling her in his arms. "What did you do to her?!" He demanded.

"Nothing permanent. I was informed not to break anything." He murmured. "Just to teach her a lesson."

"Damnit, couldn't you teach me?" Mulder asked, tears in his eyes.

"The best way to teach you was to punish her." The man replied.

"Did you drug her? What did you giver her?" He asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." The man said.

"If she's hurt, if our baby is hurt, I swear to God," Mulder began, rising and walking towards the man. 

"What can you do to me?" The cocky man asked.

"This," Mulder muttered, stabbing the man with the needle. 

As he shook, the man muttered something to Mulder.

"Be wise, save yourselves, and destroy all of it." Seconds later, he fell to the ground, dead.

Just then, John Doggett walked into the room. "Jesus, Mulder, is she okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. She has a pulse, it's kind of thready I think. She was always the one who could tell."

"There were three of em upstairs, in a meeting room. They were planning somethin', but I took 'em all out." Mulder found the way John spoke rather amusing, it was like something out of an action movie.

"Let's get her out of here." Mulder said, lifting her limp body, looking at the bruises about her. As he carried her, her shirt lifted up displaying her stomach. No bruises. They hadn't hit her there, thank God. They intended simply to rough her up. Of course, Mulder had no clue why she was knocked out. What would he tell the doctors?

They met up with Monica and Gibson outside, who called 911. Within ten minutes, an ambulance came to pick up a pregnant woman who was "attacked and stabbed with a syringe full of an unknown substance." They put her onto a stretcher, and they loaded it into the ambulance.

"I'm going with her." Mulder said.

"Sir, let us do our job." The EMT said.

"No, I've been told that too many times." He said, climbing into the back. "I'll meet you at the hospital!" He called to John and Monica, who ushered Gibson into the car.

"Please, Dana, wake up. Please be okay." He pleaded with her motionless body. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as the ambulance sped away. 

End of chapter Thirteen

BUM BUM BUM… Want more? Let me know!! Feedback desperately begged for at JILLIBEAN@aol.com or review me here at my second home, fanfiction.net.!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

TOMORROW

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Mulder paced back and forth by her hospital bed. He glanced down at his watch. Ten in the morning. Why the hell wasn't she awake? The doctor's said she'd been sedated, that she would be okay. They tried to flush it out of her system, but they said that she'd wake up when it wore off, which could vary. They'd never seen this sedative before... What a surprise. That's always the way it is with these people, these Super-soldier. The baby was alive, but they needed to conduct several more tests to make sure absolutely nothing was wrong.

Outside the room, John, Monica, Gibson, and Mrs. Scully were waiting. Mulder objected to Mrs. Scully coming, because he didn't want to endanger yet another person, but Maggie was persistent. She just wanted to see her daughter wake up, she had told him. What was he supposed to do? Deny her the right to see her daughter? That's what started this whole mess in the first place.

Scully hadn't been honest with him, and it tore him apart. That's why she had told him she loved him so many times, it was guilt. The same guilt that tore at him when he kept colonization from Scully. To be upset with her would be hypocritical, but it hurt him. She could be dead right now. Why would she think he would keep her from seeing her mother? He may have been against it, but he didn't control her. She had the same rights as anyone else, she could leave him whenever she wanted too. Thankfully, it was never. 

Of course, just looking at her limp body, he knew he'd never stay angry with her. He would talk to her about it, because it wasn't good for them to hide things from one another. Colonization was different, hiding that from her was in her best interest. Why should she have been plagued with it on her conscious as he was? He sat down beside her bed, and took her hand in his. 

Suddenly, her hand moved, ever so slightly. Her eyelids fluttered, and her head turned to meet his gaze. Her mouth opened slightly, but no words came out.

"Dana, Dana, oh god, Dana.." He didn't know what to say.

An involuntary moan of pain slipped from her lips. 

"It's okay. You're okay." He told her. "The baby, they just need a few more tests, but the baby's going to be okay." He said frantically.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice nothing but a weak whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Dana, it's okay, this isn't your fault... I love you." He assured her.

"No, Mulder it is. I lied to you. I betrayed our trust. I'm so sorry." She said, the look of pain in her eyes was beyond physical.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked simply.

"I was..." She paused, looking embarrassed. "Afraid. I felt that I owed it to my mother to visit her, to let her know... I had written her a letter, Mulder. A while ago. I didn't think you'd want me to, that you'd let me let her know we were alive.." She trailed off groggily.

"Dana, you don't need to keep things from me. You can't."

"I know. I'm sorry. I almost lost us everything." She said, a tear slipping down her face.

"No, I love you Dana, I was so afraid... I thought I was going to lose you." He began. 

"I was so worried I'd lose the baby, Mulder, that it would be all my fault. If I had just told you..."

"Stop blaming yourself. That wouldn't have changed much. They still would have been watching us, Dana." He said.

"But you would have been there with me, Mulder. Or at least known where I was."

"I don't want to play the blame game, Scully. I'm just glad to have you back. What did they do to you, Scully?" He asked.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. They kept me out of it most of the time, they hit me I guess but I don't remember much, just being injected with something. He said it wouldn't kill me or the baby. Everything else is black.."

"I found him kicking you around, they were Super-soldiers."

"So I gathered. What did you do them, Mulder?"

"Doggett and I killed them, with the liquid. It works." He smiled.

"Good." She said. "Good."

"Yeah. Five down, hundreds more to go." He murmured.

"Don't think like that." She said. 

"I know. I'm just happy I could get the ones who took you away… God, I'll never let this happen again. I promise."

"Well, I promise I'll never hide something like this from you again... I won't let them take me."

"I won't let you go." Mulder said, squeezing her hand. "Your stuck with me."

"I'm glad." She smiled. It was so good to see her smile.

"Your Mom is outside, with John, Monica, and Gibson. I should go tell them..." Mulder said.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Mulder?" She called before he reached the door. "I love you." 

"I know you do. You don't have to tell me that." He turned and walked out. 

Moments later, the door opened and in came her mother and her friends. They stayed with her for a while until the nurse came in to run tests on the baby. Mulder and the others were banished to the waiting room while they conducted two or three exams to make sure all was well for the growing child within Scully. It was painstakingly suspenseful, and it felt like an eternity.

"What's taking so long?" Mulder thought out loud, sounding like a little kid.

"It's a complicated procedure, Fox. It'll take a while." Mrs. Scully said.

"Since when does anyone call you Fox?" Monica asked, trying to add an air of levity to the room.

"Since... Since I've known Mrs. Scully, I guess. There a few others, but Dana knows I generally hate it." He said. 

"What are you going to do about the production of the liquid?" Monica asked.

"We can't stop now... We can't let everyone else die for our sake. We'll find a way. All I'm concerned of now is that Dana and the baby are okay." He said.

"Yeah, well I'm sure they will be." John said.

"I can't believe we let this happen... We let our guard down." He said to nobody in particular.

"I'm sorry, Fox, I know she came to see me, and.."

"No, it's not your fault. I told Scully earlier, we can't sit around and figure out who to blame. It's not going to help us any." Mulder said. 

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Scully said.

It was some time later that they watched the doctor walk down the hall. It had been about three hours since Mulder had left Scully's side. Dr. Laura Carlin walked into the waiting room, and smiled in Mulder's direction. He and her mother, Monica, John, and Gibson were the only ones in the waiting room. The doctor brushed a piece of light brunette hair away from her eyes before she spoke the words they were all waiting to hear.

"The baby's just fine." She smiled. "Mrs. Carter is just fine. We did several tests, including an amniocentesis despite that she's only in her first trimester. Whatever they gave her hasn't permanently affected her or the baby. She'll need to stay here for at least another day to rest from the procedure, in the interest of safety."

"Yes, of course, can we go in to see her now?" Mulder asked.

"She just woke up, you can go in for a little while but then she'll need her rest." The woman smiled.

The group of people waiting on word for Dana Scully stood up and headed towards her hospital room. They walked in slowly, seeing her weakly turn her head from the direction of the window to the door.

"You all waited that long?" She asked weakly.

"Of course we did." John said.

"Especially since we have to make sure you don't get yourself into any more trouble." Mulder teased.

"I think I'll play it safe from now on."

"I think you'd better stick to that plan." Gibson said.

"Heh, well, when a mind reader tells you to do something, you do it." Scully said.

"Thank God the baby is okay..." Margaret Scully said.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know what I would have done." Scully said.

"Don't think like that." Monica intervened. 

"Yeah, let's look up for once." Mulder agreed.

"We'd better get goin'," John said. "You're supposed to rest."

"Yeah. Mulder, where are you staying tonight?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Here. I'm not leaving her side." He said firmly.

"Mulder," John said. "You know you could always--"

"Don't bother. He's not going to go, trust me." Scully smiled.

"Alright, then, we'll see you tomorrow, or sometime soon." Monica said.

"Goodbye, Dana," Mrs. Scully said, kissing her daughter's forehead lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Thanks for looking out for me, everyone." 

"Even if we're not working together anymore, we still got your back." John said, and Monica nodded.

"Thanks," She said quietly, as everyone except Mulder left the room. He pulled a chair next to her, and took her hand.

"Mulder, you don't have to stay here, really."

"You know it yourself, there's no convincing me. I'm staying." He said.

"Okay." She paused. "I'm so relieved, Mulder. What if I would have..." She trailed off.

"What happened to looking up?" Mulder asked.

"Every time I look up, I seem to get pulled down. It's a growing trend." She lamented.

"Hey, that sounds like something I'd say. It was you who convinced me not give up in the Roswell hotel room. You know that we can't talk like that, that we can never give up on this. Even when it seems like the only thing left."

"I know. I know. We've told each other that so many times, Mulder, there are so many times when it seems that way."

"Whether it be in a hotel room or in New York on in a hospital room, the message is the same, Scully. We have too much to save to give up now. William's out there, and there's going to be another addition to the family soon."

"I love you so much Mulder. How is it that we keep alternating in our positions, saving one another from that thought of ending our search?"

"We love each other, Dana, it's just what we do." He smiled. "It always has been."

"Yeah," Dana smiled, squeezing his hand. "And it always will be." 

Authors Notes: Wow! At the time I'm posting this, I have 33 reviews! That's amazing, you guys definitely rock! Teresa, look, I gave Scully her MiSA! Hehehe, anyways, the next chapter will be up relatively soon. Keep reading, and keep reviewing! Thanks a bunch! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"All right, quiet down," The teacher hushed her noisy class.

"Ayo, Doc' Carter, what's poppin?" A boy shouted out.

"What's poppin? Did you fail English too, Nick?" Dana Scully, also known as Doctor Katherine Carter, asked her student sarcastically. She looked up at the clock. It was ten minutes into the first day of her summer school instruction and she was already dying to leave.

The last week had been spent relaxing at home, at the insistence of Fox Mulder. Scully had been held at the hospital for two days, and they were anxious to get back to the quiet lives they led in New York. They had said goodbyes to Mrs. Scully, Monica, John, Skinner, and Gibson, and left for New York via train with a suitcase of liquid magnetite. Scully kept two hypodermic needles of it in her briefcase or pocket book at all times since they'd gotten back, also at Mulder's insistence. He was worried they'd come after her again, because their threat rang in his ears; "We'll hit you twice as hard."

The thoughts were the minority in her head for once, however, due to the noisy class she was teaching. They didn't want to quiet down, which was almost understandable. They were the "bad kids," the ones who had failed Chemistry and were stuck here. The class was at half attendance, since most of the kids passed the Regents and didn't care about report card grades. The rest of the room was filled with students who were unhappy to be there. They were definitely not following dress code, being that the girls were wearing two strips of cloth they referred to as "shorts" and a "shirt."

"C'mon, guys, give me your attention. The faster you get quiet, the faster I can prep you for the August Regents. I don't mind sitting here, I'm being paid. You ought to make the best of your time and listen to me, or else you'll be in my class a third time in September." The room settled down, and Scully smiled to herself. She was really getting the hang of this. "I think you all know me, but in case you don't, my name is Doctor Carter. I've been teaching here for a few months, and it looks like I'll be here a while."

"Ain't you having a baby?" A girl shouted. How was Scully going to deal with the lack of clothing and abundance of poor grammar? She was in a room with the bottom of the barrel.

"Yes, I am. In February. There's plenty of time before my maternity leave." She smiled. "Now take out your books." The students reluctantly did so, and Scully carried on similarly for the remainder of the day.

The summer progressed on in a mundane fashion. Scully would go to work, and Mulder would write articles for the magazine. Scully would come home from work, they'd eat dinner, spend time together, and go to bed. Sometimes they went out to dinner, or little things popped up here and there, but summer was proving to be rather tedious. Tedious. Something Scully and Mulder's lives had *never* been. They didn't know whether to cherish it or to despise it.

They did have one thing they knew they could cherish. They were happy that at this time in their life they were playing it safe, because they had a child, unborn as it may be, to protect. They were bored, but relatively safe, and relative safety was the best they could give their child. Laying in bed one morning late in August, Mulder ran his fingers over Scully's stomach. It had been about two months since she had been taken by the Super-soldiers, and nothing mysterious had happened since.

"Mm, Dana, it's early yet, I know, but still..." He began, staring at her stomach. "I swear I can feel it swell, right here," He indicated at the top of her stomach. "I swear I can see our baby growing." He grinned.

"That's crazy, Mulder. I'm just about to end my first trimester. I won't be showing for at least another month, more likely two." She smiled. "So, unless you're saying I put on weight," She teased, grinning.

"No, it's just that I can't wait until you do, until I can see it... I can't wait for visual proof daily, that we created another life."

"Me either." Scully smiled, and Mulder kissed her stomach lightly. It had become a habit of his, as if he was kissing the baby itself.

That evening Scully and Mulder sat on the deck, noting the little bit of a chill in the air. Summer school had been dismissed with the month of August, and it looked liked summer was on its way out, too. Scully had plans to teach school until the end of the first term in January, when she'd take maternity leave. After that, she was welcome back to school as soon as she could manage, which would be relatively quick since Mulder worked at home. 

"Summer's fading away, Mulder." She sighed that night on the deck. "Since we're still manufacturing the liquid, do you think that the Super-soldiers will carry out their threat?" She asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter what they said or threatened... I'm not going to let them hurt you." 

"It's not about letting them do anything, it's about what they decide to do. I mean, I know we aren't powerless to stop them, but if they really want something..."

"But we also really want something. I told you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt your or our baby. It's been months since they made that threat... Let's hope that it's nothing more than that, an empty threat. I won't let it become anymore than that. I promise. I love you." He said, grabbing her hand tightly.

"I love you, too, Mulder." She smiled, and he placed a kiss on her lips.

A week later, Scully made an appointment for a routine checkup with her obstetrician. They sat in the waiting office, and Scully nervously fidgeted her fingers about. She remembered sitting in a waiting room like this, pregnant with William, wondering what all the fuss was about concerning her child. Now, everything was normal, except that she shouldn't have even gotten pregnant. Of course, it was a miracle she didn't bother to question--the how didn't even matter to her anymore. It was the fact that it *had* happened. She didn't question why... She just looked to the future with hope.

She did, however, ponder the irony of her situation. All her life she wanted children, but that right had been taken away from her. For a woman who wasn't supposed to have any children, she was extremely lucky. She had three. Emily, her daughter, remained in her heart always. She would never forget the joy in her heart when she had found her, had promised to take care of her, but conversely, she would never forget the pain she felt when she watched her slip away. Emily was not a result of her own doing, but that didn't make her any less of a child to Scully. In those few days, a connection was formed, and it was broken far too soon.

After Emily, Scully simply never thought she'd have a child. She had lost the ability, and that was that. Everything changed when Mulder revealed he'd kept her eggs. Although he said they weren't usable, she demanded that she get another opinion. She had tried in vitro with Mulder, but it failed. It left her hopeless. Then, just weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. It hadn't been the in vitro, it had been *Mulder.* Mulder was gone then, and things would have fallen apart had it not been for the promise of William being born. When Mulder returned, and they held William together, that bond was formed again. She had given birth to this child, he grew inside her. It was like nothing she could have imagined. She had assumed nothing could ever bring her down from the high of motherhood. Nothing except having that right, that motherhood, taken away from her. Giving William up was the hardest decision of Dana Scully's life, but it was one she knew she'd have to make. After doing so, it was a whole new pain to deal with. She couldn't be angry that her child was pulled away from her, she had given him up. To keep him safe. How many nights did she lay awake, wondering if she made the wrong decision? If she could have taken care of him? She wondered every night after the one she gave him up. She knew now, she had to do what she did. Look at her life, she was running away, living as someone else...

Someone else with an unexpected surprise. How could she be so lucky, to be pregnant again? How could yet another miracle be bestowed upon her? Had she given so much that God finally decided she could have something to hold onto forever? What she'd wanted all her life... A child. One that she could love, and cherish, forever. One she'd never have to let go of.

The doctor interrupted her thoughts, and called her and Mulder inside. They prepped her, getting her ready for the ultrasound. Soon enough she was laying down, her stomach exposed as the doctor conducted the ultrasound. Mulder held Scully's hand, and they both watched the tiny image of their child moving around within the womb. 

"God, Katherine," Mulder breathed, making sure to use her alias in the company of the doctor, "Look... We made that." Mulder said, staring in awe at the image on the screen. He looked like a little boy in a candy store, gazing up at everything he ever wanted.

"I know, William. It's amazing. I can't believe it." She smiled back at him.

"Well," The doctor interrupted, "You can believe it alright. You've got a healthy, growing baby, Mr. and Mrs. Carter." The doctor smiled. "I'll print you out some pictures, okay? You don't need to see me until you're well into your second trimester, but if you fear anything, especially since you say you've had fertility problems in the past, you come and see me, okay?" 

"Of course, Doctor." She smiled. "Thank you."

"It's my job." The woman smiled back. "I'll be right in with the photos, you're all done." She said.

"This is so wonderful, Scully, I'm so relieved." Mulder said when they were alone again. "Although I was always sure everything would be okay."

"Yeah, it's good to be assured everything is normal." She smiled at him, meeting his gaze.

Normalcy. It reigned for the weeks after Dana Scully's OB/GYN checkup, and she was pleased with it. The days were the same, just like the summer, all throughout the fall. She fell into the habit of worrying more about having food in the refrigerator and grading exams than whether or not a Super-soldier would pop out of the shadows. But could that be just what they were waiting for? An opportunity when they were unexpected? 

She pushed the thought from her head. Fall had come, and it was progressing faster than she had imagined it would. People began talking of holiday's, presents, and snow, and it began to be what they were talking about too. Things were taking their mind away from all the pain they'd felt in the past, and they were concentrating on the future. Little did they know that with the coming weeks, the coming holiday's, the coming future, they'd be tested once more.

"We'll hit you twice as hard." The Super-soldiers had promised they would return if the liquid production had not ceased, and it was still being created.

Super-soldiers don't make promises that they don't intend to keep.

Authors Notes: Hey, guys! This chapter was slow, but I needed to calm the world of Mulder and Scully down before their next big adventure ;) Anyway, the next chapter will leave you in suspense, I promise. It'll be up very soon (I feel I may have cheated you somewhat with this slow, time-spanning chapter)… Maybe within the day! Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Snow fell outside the window, but Scully didn't notice. She was too busy trying to find a dress in the catalogue of maternity clothing that wasn't too... Maternity like. It was a few days before Christmas, and she and Mulder were going to spend the holiday quietly together. He had made reservations at a beautiful restaurant, and now she was desperately searching for something to wear. She gazed at the dresses, finally spotting one she liked. It was red, for the holidays, and would match her hair color well. It was a maternity dress, but it was still beautiful. Absent mindedly, she looked down at her stomach, now largely swollen with a child. She was seven months pregnant, and the pregnancy had been totally problem free.

The Super-soldiers had not made any contact with them. Mulder and Scully called their friends at the FBI in DC a few times since they'd last seen them, just to check up on the production of the liquid magnetite. Everything seemed in order, and Scully was actually feeling holiday cheer. More surprisingly, so was Mulder. For once, everything was in order. The Super-soldiers had left them alone, they had plenty of the liquid magnetite saved in case of an encounter, and they were having a baby. It was the best they could possibly have hoped for. Scully grabbed the phone, and rush-delivery ordered the dress in her size. 

She wandered into the living room, looking up at the Christmas tree she'd insisted on getting. What was Christmas without a tree, even if it was going to be just her and Mulder? She sighed outwardly, but happily. It was Saturday, and she had no more classes to teach. Tuesday was Christmas Eve, and the light snow falling seemed to promise New York a white Christmas. She was glad, when she was moving around as a kid they didn't see much snow, since they were often by the water for her Navy captain father. It didn't snow much in DC either. Sometimes, but rarely. It set the mood wonderfully, but so far this year all New York had gotten were light dustings. Of course, it was still beautiful.

Dana Scully woke up December 24th next to the man she loved, Fox Mulder. She snuggled up close to him, seeking warmth and comfort from him. His eyes fluttered open, and he kissed her forehead lightly. "Mornin', Dana." He smiled. He lifted up the shirt of her flannel pajamas slightly and kissed her stomach. "Mornin', little guy... Or girl." He smiled. Sleepily, they managed to get out of bed and make some breakfast. Afterwards, they lounged about on the couch, and watched "It's A Wonderful Life."

Soon enough it was time to go out for the dinner they had planned. Mulder had on a red turtleneck and black pants, with his black leather jacket. Scully stood at the opposite end of the hallway when she emerged from the bedroom, admiring him. He looked so handsome, so sexy... On the other end of the hallway, Mulder admired Scully. She had on a gorgeous red dress, swooping down at her chest, and flaring out to accommodate her pregnant stomach. Seeing her pregnant was beautiful to him, sexy, knowing what they'd created. Her makeup was immaculate, her hair blown straight, flipped out slightly at the bottom of each layer. Finally, she walked down the hallway and silently took his hands in her own.

"Merry Christmas, Dana Scully." He said.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder." She smiled, omitting the Fox. She always felt that "Fox" sounded foreign coming out of her mouth. 

"We'd better get going, I have seven o'clock reservations at Sweet Basil." He said.

"Sounds wonderful, Mulder." He watched her red lips form the words.

Mulder handed Scully her coat, and then put on his own. They walked out to the car, and they noticed the snow just beginning to fall. All of the radio stations were playing Christmas songs, and neither of them minded. Winter Wonderland danced through their ears as they pulled into the parking lot of the busy restaurant. They walked inside, snow landing on their shoulders and heads. They walked up to the host, brushing the snow from their coats.

"Good evening, Sir. Do you have reservations?" The older man asked. He looked tired, and ran his hand across his salt and pepper hair.

"Yes, for William Carter." Mulder said.

"Ah, William Carter, table of two, seven o'clock. Follow me." The man smiled tiredly.

He lead them through the crowded restaurant towards the back. The restaurant was full of people, all out to celebrate the holiday. He guided them to a table for two in the dim room, lit by two candles on the table. It was a lonesome table, giving them privacy, leaving them able to focus solely on one another. The entire front of the restaurant was a giant glass window, from floor to ceiling. It looked out on a bustling street, the snow coating the ground. The host pulled the chair out first for Dana, and then for Mulder. After they thanked him, he said "Your server will be here momentarily. There are drink menus on the table, if you'd like to get started." With that, the man left.

"This is a nice place, Mulder." Scully said.

"Yes, it is. Our *lovely* neighbors told me about it." Mulder smiled. Scully let out a small laugh, and the smile didn't leave her face. Seconds later, she noticed a waitress walking over to them. She was tall, with curly blonde hair, and only about nineteen. She wore a Santa hat, and seemed like the type who always smiled, despite working on Christmas Eve.

"Good evening, my name is Jenna, and I'll be your waitress this evening." She grinned. Scully's prediction had been correct. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Iced tea, for me, please." Mulder smiled. Scully couldn't drink alcohol, so he didn't see the fun in it either.

"I'll have the same, please." Scully said.

"Sure, here's your menus. I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order."

"Thanks." Scully smiled, and the woman walked off.

"Working on Christmas Eve..." Mulder mused aloud. "What's a young kid like her doing that for?"

"I don't know, but I'm thankful that for once I'm not. Remember when you dragged me out to that quote unquote haunted house?"

"Oh, come on, that was fun in the end." He smiled.

"Yes, after I thought you shot me and I shot you. Loads of fun." She said sarcastically.

"I miss those days... I miss the X-Files sometimes, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do, as much of a hard time I gave you on those cases, you know I wouldn't change a thing about them. It's how I got to know the man inside Agent Mulder."

"*Agent* Mulder... Haven't been called that in a while." He smiled. 

They then focused their attention back to their menus. After they'd made their decisions, the resumed conversation. Their smiley, Santa-hat-ed waitress Jenna returned a few moments later to take their order. After she'd taken it down, her eyes drifted to Scully's stomach.

"I couldn't help but notice, Miss, you're expecting?" She smiled.

At first, Scully was taken back. How could she know? Then, of course, she realized the obvious hint of her seven month swollen stomach. 

"Yes." She smiled and nodded.

"That's wonderful, congratulations." She directed the words to both of them. Scully couldn't remember ever being so cheery. Quite conversely, ever since she'd found out about her infertility, she'd felt jealous of pregnant women. Envious of what she believed she'd never be able to have.

They made conversation throughout the exceptional meal, enjoying themselves. The snow falling outside the windows was thoroughly coating the street now, and there had to be at least an inch and a half there already. The snow was heavy and falling fast, and quite frankly they wouldn't mind being snowed in with one another in the morning. The meal went by faster than they'd expected, and they ordered desert and coffee.

"Mulder, I had a really good time tonight. Thank you." Scully smiled. 

"Thank you. Dana, you're everything I could have ever asked for. There were other things I've wanted in my life, explanations, but you lead me to all of them. Best of all, when they were all said and done, I had you to keep. Without you, I'd be nothing. I love you." Mulder said.

"God, Mulder," She sighed, taking his hand atop the table. "Ever since I met you I saw the passion you'd possessed, and I'd always wanted it directed at me. Honestly, I had been afraid I'd been second place to the truths you were looking for, your sister, the answers, but suddenly I was looking for them, too. I always knew I loved you, Mulder, and I always knew inside of myself that you loved me back. My only regret was taking to long to realize I was right." She smiled.

"Hey, it all worked out, didn't it?" He asked, as Scully watched their waitress approach the table.

"Yeah, I suppose it did. Or at least, as best as it could." She smiled.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress asked them when she walked over.

"No, thank you, just the check." Mulder said.

"No problem." She placed the leather book on the table. When she had left, Mulder took out the money, and left her a hefty tip. She had been cheerful, and uplifting. She came back as they were getting ready to leave and took the book.

"Do you need change?" She asked.

"No, thank you." Mulder smiled.

She saw the cash for her tip and smiled.

"Thanks, guys. Merry Christmas!" She said.

"You too." Scully replied as Mulder nodded, and the waitress happily bounced off.

They walked outside after putting on their coats, and were met by a lot of snow. There was about three inches on the ground already, and it was supposed to snow all night. A lovely meal, polite service, a white Christmas, a pregnant Scully... Everything was perfect. Mulder brushed the snow off of the car, and they drove home with Christmas carols playing yet again. As they were walking towards the house, Scully slowed her pace to let Mulder get in front of her.

She silently managed to crouch down to the snow, despite her pregnant stomach. Her gloved hand grabbed a fist full of snow, and she got back up, molding it into a ball. Just as Mulder approached the door, he felt something cold hit him in the back. He laughed, and spun around to face Scully smiling innocently, holding back laughter.

"Snowballs, Scully?" He asked.

"Who, *me*?" She asked with mock-ignorance. "You don't think I could bend down with this stomach, do you?"

"I think you're more talented than most pregnant women. You've managed to do stranger things in the position, haven't you?" He asked.

"If an autopsy is stranger than snowballs, than yes. Yes I have." She giggled, yes, giggled. This is what a combination of the holidays, Mulder, and fun did to Dana Scully. It actually made her giggle.

"C'mon, get inside before I forget my manners and start making snowballs of my own." Mulder teased.

"Is that a threat?" Scully teased back.

"You are so lucky you're pregnant, Scully, or you'd have a face full of snow."

"I'm lucky for more reasons than that." She smiled, taking his hand.

"Yeah. We just keep getting luckier." He smiled confidently.

They stepped inside, smiling and holding hands. Like a normal couple on Christmas. Like everything both of them wanted to be at one point or another. They took off their coats and sat down on the couch, under a blanket, looking at the Christmas tree Scully insisted that they got. "C'mon, Mulder, it'll keep up the normal people facade." She had persuaded him. He agreed after bitching about pine needles, and she suddenly reminded her of her dad. Just a few years ago in the Christmas season, she had lost Ahab.

"Hey Scully?" Mulder interrupted her thoughts. "I'm going to go change into pajamas." He said.

"Yeah, uh, sounds like a good idea." She replied. They wandered into the bedroom, and emerged wearing matching flannel pajamas.

"You want some hot chocolate, Scully?" He asked.

"Sure, Mulder, thanks." She smiled. 

He went inside the kitchen, and a few moments later he yelled to her, "You want some little mini-marshmallows?" 

"Yeah, please." She called back. He walked back inside with two big mugs of the creamy hot chocolate. 

"I haven't had any since I was kid." Scully said.

"Neither have I, but things are different now. I suppose that's why I bought it. Hot chocolate with marshmallows is no fun alone." Mulder said.

"You're right. It's more fun with you." She said, as he snuggled up beside her on the couch. They were beneath a big knit blanket, and soon they abandoned empty mugs on the coffee table.

"Dana," Mulder said, his voice just above a whisper, "You'd better not stay up too late, or Santa won't come." 

"I don't know if I've been good enough this year for him to come anyway."

"Is Dana Katherine Scully on the naughty list?" He teased.

"Uh-uh, to everyone else, including in Santa, it's Katherine Carter who's on the naughty list. Dana Scully still has a good reputation with the man." She grinned.

"Let's go inside before we fall asleep on the couch." He said.

"Okay, Mulder." She smiled as they rose from the couch. 

As they climbed into bed, Mulder kissed Scully's lips. He pulled away to whisper "Merry Christmas, Dana." She replied to him, "Merry Christmas, Mulder." She kissed his lips again, thankful for all she had this holiday. Mulder slid down her body, placing yet another kiss on her stomach. "Merry Christmas to you, too." He directed the last comment to their unborn child. He kissed his way back up Scully's body underneath the heavy winter covers. The snow kept falling outside, and there would be shoveling to do in the morning in order to go anywhere. Neither of them seemed to notice.

Scully awoke with a small chill, and she pushed her body up against Mulder's. Surprisingly, he was sleeping. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders, resting her forehead against his. The tiny contact made his eyes flutter, and he stirred a little bit. Dana looked to the clock, wondering if it was late enough to wake him yet. It was a little after nine, and she decided this was probably the most Mulder had slept in quite a while. She looked back to him, and began to whisper in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"Hmm," He moaned, and his eyes opened to see her in front of him.

"Is this my present for being so good all year?" He smiled, and she smiled back.

"This is just the beginning. I've got stuff for you under the tree, let's go." She urged.

"Alright, alright, if you insist. I think someone's anxious to open their own gifts, Scully."

"Who, me?" She teased. 

After getting out of bed and leaving the warm cocoon of the comforter, both Mulder and Scully felt quite a chill. They grabbed their robes, and headed for the Christmas tree. It was moderately sized, decorated with a few glass ornaments they had picked up. Underneath it was an abundance of wrapped boxes of different sizes. Scully sat Indian-style on the floor in front of the gifts, and Mulder on a big chair next to the tree. 

"You open one first, Mulder." Scully began, handing him a box. "Merry Christmas."

His first gift was a black ribbed turtleneck. Scully had to admit, that was a gift for her as well. It was the sexiest thing she could imagine him wearing. He handed her one, a small box. She tore at the paper gently, and looked up at him when it was gone.

"Oh, the blue box... Tiffany's." She grinned. She opened the box to reveal two diamond earrings, set in silver. They were the beautiful Tiffany Lace design, and she knew they were expensive. "God, Mulder, they're beautiful, thank you. How the hell did you afford this?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." Mulder said. She didn't. 

"Your turn." Scully said.

Mulder was handed a box, neatly wrapped in red paper. He tore at the paper, and it revealed a small black box. He opened it and found a rather handsome watch inside. 

"Now it's my turn to question you about the money." He smiled.

"And my turn to tell you not to worry about it." Scully said. He didn't.

The gifts continued, with more turtlenecks for Mulder, and a pair of silk, black boxers. Scully wasn't the only one was giving gifts that were making her happy as well, however. She opened a couple of boxes from Victoria's Secret, too. Leave it to Mulder. After they'd opened everything, they padded back to the couch to relax for a little while. They settled down and flipped on the parade. 

"Look at all the snow." Scully said, referring to both outside their window and in Manhattan on the television. "It's so nice to have a white Christmas."

"That's because you're not the one who's going to shovel it up." Mulder teased.

"I hope it snows next week, I won't have to go to work." She smiled. "If this is any indication, I should get at least one snow day this winter."

Mulder's eyes switched back to the television. "You know, I never got the point of parades," Mulder mused. "All these people do is walk around for a long period of time, in the cold, and for what reason?" He asked.

"To spread cheer." Scully replied. "And to get frostbite. Besides, this parade sucks compared to the Thanksgiving one." She grinned.

The screen switched to Herald Square, where the Rockette's were dancing.

"Wouldn't it be great to see one of them lose their shoes in the middle of a kick?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, that's terrible... But yes. I was always to short and too terrible a dancer to think of being a Rockette's." She paused. "Speaking of kicks, I think we may have a future Rockette in the making." She said, putting her hand to her stomach. "Here," Scully said, taking Mulder's hand and putting it on her stomach. "Feel that?"

His hand rested there a moment before he could register the emotion, and said "Wow, Dana, you can feel little feet kicking around. That's so beautiful... This is the best Christmas gift yet."

Slowly, he moved his face closer to her. Gently, he brushed a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear, and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Dana kissed him back without giving it any thought. She grasped his hand tightly, as if to express to him how much she loved him without having to break their kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hold that thought," Mulder smiled. The cordless was closer to Scully, so she grabbed it.

"Hello?" 

"Miss Scully..." A voice she didn't recognize said.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

"You know who this is. Don't you remember, we told you we'd hit you twice as hard."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" she yelled. Mulder moved close to the phone to try to hear what was going on.

"He's not as safe as you thought." The man said, sounding cryptic.

"Who isn't?" Tears were beginning to water Dana's eyes.

"We have him. And we're coming for you next."

"Who? Who do you have?" She demanded again.

"Your son, William." 

****

Authors Notes: Alright, so I gave you Christmas cheer and suspense. I still have to write the next chapter, so I'm not sure it'll be up to soon. Thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this fluffy-till-the-end chapter. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"That's impossible. You're lying." Dana Scully yelled. "He's safe!"

"Nobody is safe. We thought you knew that by now."

"How could you have found him?" She demanded. "I don't believe you."

"Nobody said you had to believe me. My job is to simply let you know that within forty-eight hours we will exterminate his parents, and take the child. We will then find you and Mulder. We'll exterminate everyone with the slightest knowledge of this liquid of yours. Everyone you love. We told you we'd hit you twice as hard."

"You son of a bitch I swear to God--" Scully stopped. It was too late. The man was gone. Gone, like her happiness. It was always fleeting.

"Mulder," Her voice shook as she told him, and there was no holding back the tears running down her face. "They have William." 

"I thought you.."

"I did, Mulder. He's not supposed to exist as William, he doesn't. He's got a new name, a new life. The hardest decision I ever made, and for what? His safety. He's *still* not safe, Mulder. It's my fault." She broke down then, sobbing heavily into his chest.

"We'll call the adoption agency." Mulder said.

"God, Mulder, don't you get it? We *can't*. I made sure we couldn't. I signed papers. I never thought..." 

"We'll find a way, Dana. I promise you I won't let our child die."

"I can't do this again, Mulder, I can't, I can't lose another one..." 

"I'm calling DC. We're flying out there. Skinner can use his position, he'll accompany us to the adoption agency. We'll find a way. We always do."

Two hours later they were on a plane to Washington DC. It was virtually impossible to get a flight on a snowy Christmas Day, but not when you're friends with an Assistant Director at the FBI. They said very little on the flight, but there always seemed to be tears lingering in Scully's eyes, waiting for when they would have to fall again. 

The plane touched down, and they hurried off to the main concourse of the airport. Not a word was said as they frantically rushed around, looking for John, Monica, and Skinner. They had found a sitter for Gibson for the evening, since they didn't want to drag him all around with them. Suddenly, they spotted the Assistant Director's tall form, and the two Agents standing beside him. They rushed over to them.

"Sir, we need to go to the adoption agency, now." Scully said.

"What's going on, Dana?" He asked, confused. "You didn't tell me a damn thing about why it was so important that you see me."

"The Super-soldiers called. They said they're going to kill everyone involved with the liquid, everyone I love. They're going to get William."

"That's impossible, you gave him up.." John began.

"Damnit, nothing is impossible to them! I need your help." Scully said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Mulder squeezed her hand.

"Of course." Monica said. "Of course. Let's go, the car's right outside."

They rushed out of the building and piled into Monica's SUV. "Where's the adoption agency?" Monica asked. "Downtown DC." Scully replied, her voice seeming flat. Mulder held her hand the entire ride, to remind her was there--she wasn't going through this alone. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes, because her strength always had kept him strong. When it looked like she was going to lose it, he knew he couldn't be far behind. When he first met Scully, she showed little emotion, and was rather stoic. Then, sometimes, something traumatic would occur and he'd see a glimmer of something beyond their professionalism and occasional light-hearted banter. He was eventually lucky enough to see that emotion directed positively at him. Emotion like this, like the tears in her eyes, was something he hated having to see.

What seemed like an eternity later, Monica's car pulled into the parking lot of the adoption agency after some directions from Scully. There was a woman walking out, who looked at them funny as they were running towards the door. "You'd better hurry up," She warned them, "They're not open much longer. Christmas hours." They nodded at her, and burst in through the doors. Their sudden appearance startled the secretary behind the desk.

"I'm sorry," The woman began. She was a younger girl, probably in her mid-twenties. "All the social workers have left for the day, and I'm about to close up."

"Well, we'd appreciate a little help." AD Skinner said, flashing his badge.

"FBI... Sure, um, what do you need?" The girl asked.

"I need to know where a child was sent after it was given up for adoption last year."

"I'm not supposed to open those records for anyone..." She began.

"It's a matter of life or death for that child." Scully pleaded. "It's of the greatest importance that we find him immediately."

"Okay, I guess if it's an issue of safety... What's the birth mothers name?"

"Dana Katherine Scully." Scully said, her hands shaking.

"Yes, here it is. William Scully, given to us at the agency on April twenty-eighth, 2002. Date of birth--"

"May twentieth." Scully interrupted.

"Yes, this is the one you're looking for. He was adopted by the Van de Kamp family in Wyoming. I'll print you out the address and directions from the nearest airport. These were supposed to be confidential... My boss is going to kill me."

"Your boss don't hafta' know." John said.

"Okay. Here," She said, handing Scully the paper. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Scully said, as she turned to walk out. She looked at the woman again. "You just saved my sons life." She turned to walk out, and the woman, confused but happy to be helpful, continued to close down the place and head home.

"Wyoming." Mulder said. "We need to get to Wyoming."

"Somebody's gotta watch Gibson for a while." John said.

"My mom will do it." Scully said. "She's a kid person." She called up her mother, who gladly obliged--especially when she heard they were looking for William.

"We're going to need all the liquid we've got." Scully said.

"I have it in my apartment, hidden in suitcases. We'll stop there on the way."

Twenty minutes later, they were heading to the airport with six cases of liquid magnetite in the back of the car. They pulled into the lot, and they ran inside. Scully was beginning to lag behind, being that she was seven months pregnant. Mulder slowed down with her, and soon enough they were inside. They pushed ahead of everyone, carrying the liquid, and ignoring everyone else. They cut the entire line, and Skinner took out his badge.

"I'm an Assistant Director with the FBI and I need five tickets on your next flight to Wyoming."

"That flight leaves in forty-five minutes... Um, I think I can get five tickets, two together, the other three scattered."

"We'll take whatever you can get." He handed her the Bureau credit card, and they rushed off in the direction she told them to go to. When they reached the security gate, they saw a younger man there, checking bags.

"FBI." Skinner said, flashing his credentials along with John and Monica. "The contents of these bags are confidential, I have to ask you to not run them through an X-Ray."

"Well, uh, can I see your badge again, Sir?" The man asked. He studied it briefly, and nodded, deciding it was authentic.

"You can, uh, go through I guess." He looked hesitant. "Should I put these in cargo? They're kinda big for overhead.." He stammered, nervous his boss would be angry with him.

"Yes, please, just don't give anyone access to them." Skinner said.

"Alright, um, enjoy your flight."

"Thank you." Scully said to the man, as they rushed to board the flight.

They sat down, and Scully began to catch her breathe. She and Mulder sat together, and the other three were scattered about. Mulder placed his hand on her stomach, and felt the baby kicking. He looked up into her tired, sad eyes, and for a moment he was sure it would be okay. 

"He's kicking." Mulder said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. Obviously, she knew, Mulder thought. The thing is beating the crap out of her uterus.

"You okay?" He asked, noting how tired she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just worn out. He's been kicking for a while and we've been running around so much... And I'm so worried. I mean, I gave William up so this wouldn't happen... If I had kept him, would he have been safer?"

"You can't do this to yourself, Dana. You made all the right choices. I won't let them to anything to him, I promise you that. It's going to work out in the end." He began to believe his words, after he said them so often. He was sure as Hell he wasn't going to let them take away the people he loved... He promised her that he would protect her and their child, and he meant every word.

"Get some rest." He murmured quietly to her. 

"I'll try, but I don't know how I'll be able to sleep now." She replied.

Despite her doubts, Dana was asleep moments later. She was truly exhausted, and understandably so. She was seven months pregnant, chasing around Super-soldiers, and now afraid she'd lose one of her children... That was enough to make anyone tired. Mulder said nothing the entire remainder of the flight, instead he just watched her. Every once in a while he would touch her gingerly, just to remind himself she was there. That he'd never let them take another thing from him, or her, after losing so much already. With every touch to her stomach, or every time he brushed hair from her face, he became more and more sure that he'd never let her go again. Not her, and not their son.

Dana Scully awoke as the plane landed. It was dark outside, despite the time difference between Wyoming and Washington DC. They rose from their seats, noting the snow outside, and gathered their belongings. Meeting up with the other Agents, they walked off of the plane. The picked up the suitcases from the luggage carousal, and then proceeded to rent and SUV. They were about an hour and a half to two hours away from the Van de Kamp residence, but the snow was heavy in Wyoming. They herded into the car, Doggett at the wheel and Skinner in the seat next to him. In the back was Mulder, Scully, and Monica Reyes. Their strategy had been to put the smallest people in the back, so they'd have more room. The very back of the car was filled with suitcases of liquid magnetite.

Little was said on the drive, and Scully just thought to herself. Thought about what they would do to William, to "all of the people she loved." What she would tell the Van de Kamp's... 'Hi, I'm his real mom, Dana. I'm involved in a global conspiracy, and my lover/partner and I are trying to save the world. These are our FBI friends. The conspiracy involves Super-soldiers who are trying to kill my son, or now your son, William, and it's being hidden by the FBI and US government. We're here to rescue the child. Can I have him back? I didn't really want to give him up…' How insane would she sound? These people must've grown to love William, treat him like a son of their own... It was December now, and she had given him up in April. In May, he turned a year old. He was about eighteen months now... Was he walking and talking yet? He had made a few noises with Scully, but no words. Did he crawl? Surely he did, he was about a year and a half. Maybe he took steps. Maybe he spoke. Maybe all he said was Mama and Dada.

"He's a year and a half now, you know. Just turned eighteen months five days ago." Scully said out loud, to nobody in particular.

"Don't worry, Dana." The female Agent beside her said. "We're not going to let anything happen to him."

"What if they're at his home already? He might be crawling and talking now, he's probably so afraid." She said, sounding like a frightened child herself.

"He can't be doin' much yet," John said. "Don't worry. We're gunna make sure he's okay."

"I hope so." She said. Mulder rested his hand on her thigh. 

"We will, Dana. We will." He said.

Quite a while later, the SUV plowed through a snow dirt road, seeing a lone house in the middle of a field. "This is it." John said, pulling the car closer. It was then that they saw several black trucks parked outside the house. "No," Scully said. "No." They were there. What if they had him? Her mind was racing. 

"Get the liquid." John said.

"It's already in hypodermic needles." Skinner said. "Lot's of them. They're ready to be injected." The grabbed three of the suitcases and opened them, taking the needles and stuffing them into pockets and hands. They were closed, but all you had to do was remove the tiny cap and jab them into a Super-soldier.

"Let's go, we have to hurry." Scully said.

"Dana, you should wait here... The baby.." Mulder said.

"No, no I need to see him, I need to see my baby! I need to save him, Mulder, please..." She was sobbing now, from the fear of seeing that they may have been too late.

"Dana, listen to me! We have another life inside you right now! You can't risk that, it's more than just you dying for him. Let me risk my life for him, Dana. Don't risk our next child with yourself."

"Mulder, please save him..." She sobbed against him outside, in the snowy field.

"I promise you I will." Mulder said.

It was at that moment when they all heard it.

Two gunshots rang out into the night air, from inside the house.

Dana Scully let out a heart-wrenching cry for her child, and then broke down into uncontrollable sobs. 

[[**AUTHORS NOTES: **Hey, guys! This chapter gave me so many problems! First, I was completely stuck, with no inspiration. Then, I wrote some on a Saturday night, but I was umm... Intoxicated [just don't tell my mom! ;-) ] When I woke up and started reading it, it made very, very little sense. So, I started fresh, and finally finished the chapter despite a major headache. Then, my computer froze and I lost everything, so I had to type it from memory all over again. Not fun. Only for you guys!! Thanks again for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming! By the way… It's getting close to the end for this story… Just a few chapters left. Hope you're all enjoying it! ;) ]]


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Mulder left Scully's side to run inside. His son. His son. Super-soldiers. Two shots. Scully. His son. Their unborn child. Death. These thoughts flew through his mind in rapid succession. He noticed John Doggett running beside him, along with Walter Skinner. He could hear Monica Reyes' voice, telling Scully to stay put. He knew she wouldn't, that as soon as he had turned his back to her she'd chase after him. She was anything but weak, but she was *very* stubborn. Fox Mulder ran into that house, armed with a gun and liquid magnetite, unwilling to turn back.

Dana Scully watched him and the two other men run, while she sobbed violently. She kept screaming about her son, and Monica repeated nonsense words over and over again to calm her. "He's okay. He's okay. They're going to go save him. He's okay." She held her friend, but suddenly Dana pushed her away.

"I'm going." Dana said.

"Dana, please, you have another child to worry about too..."

"He's my son! You can't keep me from him!" She screamed through sobs, and ran ahead. Monica followed her. Who was she to stop her from protecting her child? She knew what Scully had to do, and knew that nobody would be able to stop her.

Dana struggled to keep her breath as she neared the house, and Monica quickly got ahead of her. Dana didn't mind, knowing that Monica would have an easier time clearing the way. The men had gone in before them, so they assumed it would be relatively clear already. Monica walked into the door of the home first, seeing at first nothing. She looked down towards her feet, and saw a stiff, dead Super-soldier.

"One down." She murmured.

"I'll kill every last one of them." Dana muttered, following Monica into the house.

Scanning the rooms about them quickly, they saw two more dead bodies, presumably Super-soldiers. In the room, on the floor, lay three hypodermic needles. Empty.

"Upstairs." Dana said quietly. Monica nodded.

They climbed the stairs, and soon they could hear Mulder arguing with someone, a man. They could hear Skinner and Doggett interjecting into the argument, and they judged which room it was coming from at the top of the stairs. Both of them armed with the needles of the liquid, they opened the door to the room.

Dana didn't know what to be shocked by first.

She saw her child, grown by almost eight months since she had seen him last. He had a tuft of auburn hair, and bright blue eyes. He was the same child she'd raised for so long, except older. He was crying, held roughly by a man dressed in black. There were two other men in similar attire in the room with him.

Then she realized why he was sobbing. Two bodies were laying on the floor. 

"Mama... Dada..." The child screamed their names in between sobs.

Mr. and Mrs. Van de Kamp were dead. They had each died from a single shot to the face.

"Jesus..." Scully breathed, looking at the unfortunate adoptive parents of her children.

"Ah, Miss Scully." The Super-soldier said. "Didn't you learn what we were capable of the first time? Didn't you learn then? Did you think we were joking when we said we'd kill everyone you love? Do you know what we're going to do?"

Dana let a tear slip from her eye.

"We're going to kill everyone in this room. The government will be here to clean it up. You mean *nothing* to them. Children, the young, the old, they are nothing more than units of death to count. They don't know your names, they don't believe in names. It was rare for any interest to be taken in you, but you had gotten too close to beating us. Our local branch was highly aware of your names. Many even feared you. You killed most of them, but there are so many more. It goes beyond local--beyond the national conspiracy that will clean up this mess and make sure the media doesn't know. It's all over the world. A world you cannot save. A world you're going to miss."

"Put. My. Son. Down." She breathed, each word sounding angrier and angrier.

The other two men in the room moved towards Scully, and Mulder flew out at the Super-soldier, with the liquid in his hand. He was batted off, flung to the ground like a mere child. Doggett and Skinner were met by the same resistance. Monica was still standing with Dana, however, as the men approached. She would *never* be told she was below a man again, because as he moved to fling her to the side, she stabbed his arm with the liquid. 

"Always said I'd take agility over strength." She murmured, watching the man fall to the ground.

The other man, however, managed to grab Scully. He pulled her pregnant form to the other side of the room, and held a gun to her head. She struggled in his grip, but soon stopped. She couldn't waste energy when she knew she couldn't get out of his grasp. Tears threatened, but they did not fall. She would not be made vulnerable.

The rest of them had managed to get back up to their feet, and maintained a presence in the middle of the room. Against the far right wall was the Super-soldier and William, in the middle Mulder, John, Monica, and Walter, and against the far left wall, the Super-soldier holding Scully in his grasp. Finally, the one holding Scully spoke up.

"Go ahead, Mulder, you can pick. Who dies first?" 

"You sick son of a bitch!" He screamed back at him. "Kill me, damnit! Kill me and let them all go." Scully's eyes pleaded with Mulder, but his gaze told her he had a plan.

"Is that the way you'd like it to end?" The Super-soldier asked. "You first?"

"Me first." He echoed.

The man holding Scully rearranged himself, moving the gun away from her temple and pointing at Mulder. He held her with one incredibly strong arm, that stretched across her stomach. Her hands were pinned behind his back, but his arm was pressed over her elbows. Her hands had limited mobility, but she began to maneuver her fingers into the back pocket of her pants. Frantically trying not to draw the gun back to her temple, but to get the needle quick enough to save Mulder, her finger finally made contact with the needle. She slowly nudged it up and out of her pocket, grasping it in her hand firmly.

"I'd love nothing more than to see you suffer." The Super-soldier said to Mulder. "And I know the way to do that--to kill you last. So you can watch all that you love die."

Just as he moved the gun back to her temple, Mulder dove at the Super-soldier's legs. This sent Mulder flying face first into him, which threw off the Super-soldiers balance. He stumbled, releasing Scully for a brief enough time for her to stab him with the needle. He stiffened, and fell to the ground with the other three corpses that already lay there. Now it was two humans, two Super-soldiers. 

The other Super-soldier hadn't had his gun drawn. He dropped William to the ground, and he hit the floor with a thump, landing on his behind. He cried out, and the Super-soldier reached for his gun. While he was fumbling with the child and the gun, however, Skinner managed to stab him in the side of his stomach with the needle. He prayed he hit a spot that would take him down, and sure enough, the Super-soldier stiffened. Soon, he fell to the ground beside where William sat, crying.

Scully ran to her child, scooping up into her arms. She held him, and he gripped at her with the innocence only a child possessed. She looked down at his adoptive parents, wondering. Did he know what had happened? Would he realize what was going on? Would he remember Dana? He'd lived with her for longer, but more recently with the Van de Kamp's. When she looked into his eyes, however, he quieted down. He was bigger than when she had left him, and he had a tuft of hair just like hers. His crying subsided, but he apparently knew only two words, "Mama," and "Dada." He couldn't walk much, just crawl. He might have taken a step or two before. 

None of it mattered, now. He was back in her arms. She looked into his eyes again, as he whimpered for his Mama. 

"I'm here," She said. "I'm going to take care of you, William." The child responded to its name. "I'm your Mama. I'm going to take care of you." He seemed to calm, but she knew he most likely did not understand. He'd grow with her, and forget his adoptive parents.

"Should we... Go to the police with this?" John asked.

"I'm not letting go of him." Dana said.

"There are dead people here.."

"They'll cover it up, you know that. They don't know our names, remember?"

They continued to say things about what to do with the baby, but Dana's mind was made up. She knew nobody could ever take him away from her again.

"William was a bullfrog," She began singing softly. "Was a good friend of mine. Never understood a word he said, but I helped him drink his wine." The tears falling down her cheeks were finally of joy. Mulder came up behind her, holding around her pregnant waist, looking into his sons eyes.

"Joy to the world." Mulder sang. "To all the boys and girls."

The three Agents with the FBI in the room looked on quietly. They'd discuss legal matters later.

"Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea." Scully sang, to her son and to her lover. 

In unison, they finished. 

"Joy to you and me." 

Authors Notes: Hey! Sorry, this chapter's a little late. The story is almost done… But fear not! I've got another idea! And, it's mindless fluff! Mindless fluff with skiing in Vermont! FUN! Hehehe… Who needs a plot? Okay, back to this story. Thanks for the feedback! Keep it coming! You guys are the greatest!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"C'mon." Dana Scully said, with her child in her arms. "Let's get out of here."

"Scully," Doggett began. "You don't think they'll come afta' you for him?" 

"The local branch is wiped out, you know that. Nobody knows about us anymore. It's over for a while. He said it himself," She gestured towards the dead Super-soldier. "A bunch of people who know nothing about us are coming to clean up."

"They could get you for kidnapping," AD Skinner began.

"He's *my* son. I'm not leaving him. Not again."

"Let's go." Mulder said.

"Are you sure..." Doggett warned.

"Of course I'm SURE! He's my SON! I'm NOT leaving him behind AGAIN! NOBODY is going to take him away from me! You can't tell me to leave him behind. I can't. I won't. He's OUR son!" She yelled, tears starting to fall. She looked into her sons eyes, and then back at the others. Her voice was no longer a yell, just a mere whisper. "You can't take him away from me again. You can't. They'll never know. It's over for now. Over until we have to stop them before colonization. I'm taking my son to New York. I'm changing my phone number, and searching the entire house for bugs. After that, I'm going to live a normal life. I'm going to have another baby and my children are going to grow up safe. When the time comes to strike again at these Super-soldiers, we will. But not now. Not now. We're going home. Thank you for all your help." She said, her voice eerily calm.

Nobody said a word as they followed her out into the car. Once they were all inside, Mulder sat William on his lap, and buckled the both of them in. He took a long look at his son. God, it had been so long since he had held him. Since he had seen what he and Dana had created... William gripped his fingers and made typical baby noises, squirming around happily. To be a child again, Mulder thought. Blissfully ignorant.

"Hey William." Mulder said quietly. "I'm your Dad. You probably don't remember me..." Mulder had forgotten about everyone else in the car except his son and Scully. She put her hand on his lap as he continued to talk to his son. "I had to go away, Will, but I'm here now. I'm never ever going away from you again. You're safe now. Really, we mean it this time." He grinned.

"Um, Dana," John began. "I didn't mean to upset you inside before." He mumbled. "I uh, I guess I didn't realize how much you musta' missed him." 

"I didn't mean to get upset... I was just so happy to with him again, that I couldn't imagine leaving him..." She said. "It's okay now. Everything is okay. Thank you, all of you. I don't know where I'd be without you..."

"Don't mention it." John smiled.

"You'd do the same for any of us." Monica said. 

"What he said about killing you all, I uh, never really let you guys know that you mean a lot to me. You're good friends... You're always there to help me out, you always were... In the beginning it didn't always seem like that," A faint, nostalgic smile graced her lips. "But in the end, you were always there."

"You don't have to say that." Skinner said. "I mean, you saved my ass so many times... When early on I had been on the wrong side of things... You were always there yourself, both of you."

"We all have each other's backs... We know that. Do we need to get all sentimental?" Monica smiled.

"No, definitely not. There's been enough emotion for one day." Dana said.

"So the baby's due soon, huh?" John asked. The snow was less fierce than it was on the way to get William.

"Yes, two months about. We're expecting about the third week of February." Scully said.

"Do you know the sex?" Monica asked.

"No, we decided we'd wait." Mulder said.

"What about names?" Monica asked again.

Scully looked to Mulder. "We haven't really thought about it. I was thinking Samantha or Melissa, but it would be too depressing..." Mulder nodded. 

"If it's a boy, you could name him Fox." Doggett grinned.

"I'd rather not subject him to the torture of my childhood." Mulder said.

"So you really don't let *anyone* call you Fox, besides Dana's mother?" Monica asked.

"Well, my parents did, and a few people from my past... People who I'd rather forget. All the people I let call me Fox turned on me, so I decided to stick with Mulder."

"So you don't even let Dana call you Fox?" 

"Well, I guess I wouldn't stop her, but she doesn't. She knows I hate it, so she never uses it."

"Never?" Monica asked. "Not even," She raised her eyebrows.

"Never." Dana said, matching Monica with her infamous Scully-eyebrow-raise. "I tried once, on a case years ago, and he wouldn't let me call him Fox. He said his parents even called him Mulder when he was a kid."

"So you don't know a name for the kid, or the sex. What do you know?" Walter asked.

"He's healthy. That's all that matters." Dana smiled. "And, he's going to have a big brother, huh William?" She said, looking down at her first son. 

"You're building quite a family." Walter said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. It's kind of nice to be semi-normal. Just for a little while, of course." Mulder said.

The car ride carried on in a similar fashion, and the friends bantered back and forth. The baby fell asleep on Mulder's lap, and slept through the entire ticket-purchasing ordeal at the airport. He finally woke up when they sat him on the plane, between his parents. A few hours later, the plane landed at Dulles International Airport in Washington DC. Skinner's credentials would get the magnetite out of the airport safely, and Mulder, William and Scully would take a train back to New York to avoid going through security checks alone. They stood in the airport concourse silently. It was just about dawn, the day after Christmas. Everybody could use a good night of sleep, except for William. He seemed energetic, and unaware of all that had happened around him. It was better that way; he'd never have to know about all the pain in his life.

"You'd better get going, I don't want you to miss your train." Skinner said. Mulder was holding a suitcase of liquid magnetite, just some extra for safety.

"Yeah... Um, we'll call. About the baby. Tell my mother William is safe... Tell her we'll call when we get home. Maybe you could fly in, or something, just for a little while... It's safer now. The ones who knew personally about us are all dead."

"You're right." John said. "It would be a lot safer to keep in touch."

"Yeah. Stay safe." Monica said. "You too," she said, towards William. "Don't give your parents too much trouble."

They smiled, and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Hopefully, we'll see you soon. Everything is safe. Everything is over for now. It'll be a long time before we have to worry again." Dana said.

"Tell Gibson I said hi." Mulder added. 

With that, they uttered a last goodbye, and Scully scooped William up into her arms. Everything *was* safe now. They'd defeated their immediate enemy, for the time being. It would be a long time until they had to even think of Super-soldiers again. For one time in their life, everything was okay. Everything was better than okay. Okay would have been safety, but now they had more than that. They had William. William. They never imagined they'd have him back. Now, it was so sudden--so wonderful. He was back. They were going to have another child. The Super-soldiers who were after them were dead. They had a method of killing them later on and stopping colonization. They really were going to safe the world. They really were safe.

Looking into their child's eyes, they finally understood what they'd always wanted. All they'd ever want in life was right there. William *was* the essence of all the things they needed, rolled into one. He was love, beauty, safety, security, and that tiny hint of adventure they needed. He was everything. They had everything.

And they were about to get even more.

****

Authors Notes: You guys still kick butt! Never would have dreamed I'd have over 60 reviews! I just wanted to let you know there's one more chapter left… I'll have it up… I don't know when, pretty soon. Thanks for reading! Stick around just a little longer!


	20. Chapter Twenty

****

Tomorrow

By Jillian

****

CHAPTER TWENTY

Things were finally looking up for Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. They were living with their beautiful son, who grew attached to them right away. It was almost as if he was never taken away at all... Almost. The pain from their losses were still there, and they always would be. They were closer now than they ever were before to normalcy, though, and they were happy. Dana went to school and taught during the week, and Mulder wrote articles for the magazine. They told the people involved with their new lives that William was their nephew, whose parent's died, and that they were going to raise him as their own. A normal house, normal jobs, a normal son, and another baby on the way.

Mulder was downstairs, playing with William. It was February, and Scully was due any day... It had slipped from his mind, however, as he and his son chased each other around the living room. It was a mixture between tag and hide and go seek--Mulder would chase William around, catch him, and scoop him up into his arms. William would laugh, Mulder would put him down, and then William would chase Mulder around. Mulder would let William catch him, and the game continued over and over. In the middle of the game, however, Mulder heard Scully yell from upstairs.

"Mulder!" She called, her voice sounding excited.

Mulder prayed it was what he thought it was.

"My water broke!" She squealed happily.

He was unbelievably happy. He scooped up their son and ran upstairs.

"C'mon, let's get to the hospital, Dana. This is so amazing..."

"Call my mom," Dana said. "And everyone down in DC."

Mulder obediently listened to his wife, and called Mrs. Scully, John and Monica, and Skinner. They all were elated, and Mrs. Scully said she'd catch the next train or flight out to New York. Monica and John also planned to come by and see the baby. They had decided to bring William to their neighbors, and when Mrs. Scully got there, she could go get him.

"Be a good boy for Mommy," Dana told her son. "And when I come back, I'll bring a little brother or sister." She grinned and he kissed her nose. Mulder brought him next door, and the super-friendly neighbors were thrilled to have William for a while. They congratulated Mulder and Scully, and watched the couple get into the car.

"I can't believe it's actually happening." Mulder smiled.

"You'd believe it if you were in the pain I'm in." Scully deadpanned.

"You're tough, Scully, you can take it." Mulder said.

"Shut up and drive, Mulder." She grinned.

They took Dana into a delivery room right away, and Mulder followed them in. The room was a single, so they'd have privacy. It was bright and cheerful, and they realized that when Dana walked out of that room, she'd have another child. The nurse briefed Scully on her condition, and left the two of them alone.

"So how long will it be?" Mulder asked.

"A while. I'm barely dilated yet." Scully said.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait." Mulder grinned.

"We waited a *long* time for this, Mulder. A couple of hours won't kill us."

"Yeah, I know. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, but the contractions are going to worsen. It's a lot nicer than giving birth to a child in an abandoned building. Plus, I know I've got a doctor and fresh water... Last time I had Monica and a pot we boiled water in. I still remember, we had to search for matches to light the place up... Monica did a good job though. She was very comforting, she was singing these whale songs..." Dana grinned nostalgically. "She's a lot like Missy was."

"Yeah, she is." Mulder said quietly. "I'm so happy, Dana. For once in my life... Everything is just the way I want it to be." 

"Yeah, it is. It's happiness. I love you, Mulder." She said.

"I love you too. I can't believe we're bringing another life into this world." Mulder said. 

"It's such a miracle." Scully said quietly.

"Yeah. We never gave up." Mulder replied.

It was about three hours later, and Scully was quite a bit further along. Her mother arrived, with William in her arms. She rushed into the hospital, giving her daughter's fake name. They let her wait outside the room, and a nurse came in to tell them who was there. After talking to Mulder and Scully, they let Mrs. Scully in with William, to see them before she went into labor.

"Dana!" Her mother squeaked. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, Will." She smiled at her son. He toddled over to the bed, and grabbed out for her hand. She held his tiny fingers with her own.

"John and Monica are going to fly out as soon as possible, and Assistant Director Skinner said he'll be here tomorrow to see the baby."

"Great," Dana said. 

"How are the contractions?"

"Not bad, I'm hanging in there."

"How far along are you?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"A little over seven centimeters dilated. I should be ready to start pushing in about an hour." Dana said.

"Well, these doctor's are trying to usher me out. I'll keep him occupied." She said, meaning William. "We'll grab something to eat downstairs." 

"Okay mom, see you soon." Dana smiled.

About an hour later, Dana Scully was in *a lot* of pain. Now, Mulder *never* liked to see her in pain, but he decided this was the one exception. The pain would go away, and it would bring a lot of joy into their lives. She was fully dilated, and being in labor was just as hard as she remembered it being. The contractions were getting more intense and closer together, and the doctor's joined Mulder in the room. They checked one more time before they said "All right, Katherine, this baby is ready to come on out." 

"What we need you to do for us is push, okay Katherine?" The doctor asked. "Long, hard pushes, and this'll be over. Ready?" They asked. Dana nodded. "Okay."

Mulder took Dana's hand. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Puuuuuuush!" The doctor said, stretching out the word.

Dana pushed.

"Okay, very good, c'mon, again. Puuuuuush!" The doctor said.

Dana pushed again.

The doctor looked to Mulder, as if to remind him he was there to coach her along.

"C'mon, Dana, push!" He urged her.

"Arrrgghh!" She yelled. "I'm pushing!" 

"More, Katherine, keep pushing!" The doctor said.

"I. AM. PUSHING!" She screamed. This scream was followed by other assorted screams, as she continued to push the baby. 

"Push harder, Katherine." Mulder urged. "Just a little more." 

"I am pushing as hard as I can, damnit! This isn't easy, you know!"

"How painful can it be? You've endured worse." He smiled.

"You act as if pushing a BABY out of my VAGINA isn't difficult!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, just keep pushing." The doctor said. 

"Uggh, I should have taken the drugs!" Scully muttered.

"C'mon, Katherine. One big push." Mulder said.

Scully gave one big push, and yelled out again. "When this is done you are getting a vasectomy!" 

Mulder laughed off her threat quietly, but then he looked into her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face gently, and squeezed her hand.

"Here it comes!" The doctor yelled. "One more. One more push."

With a deep breath, she pushed as hard as she could. 

"Very good, Katherine, there you go. That's it." The doctor smiled, pulling the baby out. "You've got a beautiful baby girl." 

"Oh, God, she's so beautiful." Mulder smiled.

"Let me see her." Dana said, in shock that she finally had a *normal* birth process. The doctors cut the cord, cleaned the baby off, and handed it to her.

"Hey," Dana said, looking down at the baby. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Hey, baby girl." She continued to murmur nonsense words, and Mulder sat down beside her. The doctors looked on quietly while going about their business of recording the time for the birth.

"William's got a little baby sister." Mulder smiled.

"Yeah, he does." Scully said. "And we've got a daughter." 

The doctor's took the child to clean her up, and dress her. First, they weighed and measured her. Not much longer, they brought her back so that Dana and Mulder could hold her. They were also paid a visit by Mrs. Scully and William. When she walked in with John and Monica, a pleasant smile came to Dana's face.

"Look who the cat dragged in." Mulder teased.

"Congratulations, you two." John said.

"She's beautiful." Monica smiled.

William ran over to the bed, and looked up at the tiny infant in his mothers arms.

"This, is your little sister, William." Dana smiled.

"As a big brother, you have to look out for her." Mulder smiled, remembering his own sister. "Never let her think you don't care. You never know when you might lose someone…"

The small child just smiled, reaching out to his little sister.

"We'll give you some privacy." Mrs. Scully said. She, Monica, and John walked out of the room. 

Mulder scooped William up onto his lap and stared into his daughters eyes. So this was happiness. Utter contentment for the time being. For once, there was no thought of Super-soldiers, smoking men, shadow governments, conspiracies, or aliens in his mind. It was only the people he loved. His lover. Their children. Children. It seemed so surreal. He, Fox Mulder, had children with Dana Scully? They were basically married, and he was a father. A father of two. Sure, he'd thought of Dana as a mother a few times, but as the mother of his children... Of their children... He'd forgotten just how beautiful that was for a while. He forgot because it was taken away from him. First he had to leave her, and his son. Then, they had to give William up. Suddenly, all at once, everything was okay. They were safe, and they had their son back, *and* they had a daughter. 

"She needs a name." Dana said, quietly.

"Well," Mulder said. "We've agreed on no deceased relatives, right?" Mulder asked.

Dana nodded.

"Well, we have a son named after my... Father." Mulder said, pausing before father. He knew that man was not his biological father, but that the Smoking Man was. None of that mattered now.

"Why don't we name her after your mother?" Mulder asked.

"Margaret Carter." Dana smiled. "Little Maggie Carter. I think my mom would really like that, Mulder. I would too."

"So would I. You're mother's been better to me in the years I've known her than my parents were my whole life." Mulder grinned.

"So that's it. Margaret." She smiled.

"Yeah. Hear that, William, this is your little sister Maggie. Or when we yell at her, Margaret." He smiled.

Dana Scully looked down at the child in her arms. Her gaze drifted over to her lover, holding her son. It was all she'd ever wanted. She was sitting there, in a safe place, holding her daughter. Next to her was the only man she'd ever been in love with, Fox Mulder, holding their son. They had made sacrifices along the way, but in the end they were really going to do it; they were really going to save everyone. They'd already saved everyone they loved, and Dana knew that they'd make it through whatever was thrown at them. They always did, and things were always okay in the end. Now, they were better than okay, they were perfect.

They hadn't given up. No matter how many times they fell, they stood back up. Even when things seemed inevitable--which were so many times--they continued to search for the truth. Times when they thought they'd lost one another, or themselves... Times they never believed would get any better. They never dreamed that things could be like this one day, so beautiful. Neither of them imagined they'd be able to sit together, as lovers, with their two children beside them. It was what they'd always wanted deep within themselves. They'd found the truth, but they refused to accept it. They were fighting against what they'd searched for. They weren't going to allow everything around them to perish. They *couldn't*.

Instead, they reveled in the peace of the quiet hospital room. What more could they ask for? They had two beautiful children, great friends waiting outside, and each other. What more did they need? They had every answer to every question they'd ever asked, everything they'd ever looked for. There was no albatross around their necks, no obstacles to stop them from being happy. They had loss, and had seen their share of conflict, but it was over now. There was no more pain, just happiness.

Finally, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder had found happiness, utter peace. It was right where they had expected it... With each other.

*the end*

****

AUTHORS NOTES: Hey, everyone! Wow, it's finally finished! It took *forever* to come up with this story... It gave me so many problems! I had no intention of making it so long, or really having it be any good at all. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even going to post it. But I did, and I'm glad I did. Then when I decided to have Scully get pregnant, I had to find out all about pregnancy and whatnot (I think my mom thought I was trying to drop some kind of hint hehe..) Then when William came into the picture, I had to figure out how early babies walk/talk/etc. Yeah, so I was pretty damn confused. I also had to make up William's birthday, because it was never officially mentioned. I didn't make it up, I just used the date that "Existence" aired. One of the hardest parts was trying to name the baby, too. Took me *forever*. 

You guys are SO great... I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, it really pushed me to put a lot into the story... So here are some individual thank you's!

Agent Balinski: Ah, my real life friend. Even though you're on my sh*t list (or are you?), you kick serious butt. You're always around to read a story or give me dirt... Even though you went self-righteous on me your still cool. ;) Anywho, you encourage me to write, and you actually were part of the reason I started. Bla bla bla, sentimental stuff, thanks a ton. Even when I get all angry at you (which is often) it's either CUS (lol) or me pretending to be angry when I'm upset. We all know I'm a big crybaby. So, bla bla bla [insert more sentimental stuff here]... Are you getting misty-eyed yet? I can't tell you how much of an encouragement you've been, especially in getting me to write fanfic. So all you fanfiction.net readers owe my pal Agent Balinski for being on my back all the time to write! Potato chips taste like potatoes!

tefla: Hey! You reviewed *a lot* and it was definitely helpful. I really appreciate the interest you showed in my work. When I get e-mails from someone who read my stuff, I feel special. Keep writing your own stuff, too! ;)

Teresa: You are awesome! I love your fics, as well as your reviews for mine ;) Thanks so much for giving us something great to read *and* for reading my stuff. ::Everyone go read Teresa's stuff!::

ViolinKid1: The e-mails were very encouraging! I live for feedback, and yours was definitely helpful. Thanks a lot!

More people: miranda, white lady bug, dragon, Pam, keebs, and everyone else.

Everyone else who gave me multiple reviews... I wish I could mention you all but there were so many... I basically mentioned the people I've spoken too, but that doesn't really matter. Thank you all so much! I love you guys!

If you'd like to contact me to discuss the fic or anything else, my e-mail is JILLIBEAN@aol.com

My next story is going to be a case-less, fluffy piece. Mulder and Scully go skiing together, the ski instructor is a jerk, and they both suck at skiing. Yeah, so it should be amusing, I hope. 

Final chapter written 12/3/02 by Jillian


End file.
